All You Need Is Love
by spicehnoodles
Summary: Edward is a gorgeous vampire who thinks love is petty, but inside he needs and wants it. Bella is a beautiful angel bound to earth, and doesn't know why. They both talk about their problems. Little did they know the answer to their problem: each other.
1. Chapter 1

**This is dedicated to my awesome reviewers! Especially you, **_**caww**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. (I always forget to put that.)**

**

* * *

**

Have you ever felt like there's something missing in your life? For instance, there's a void somewhere in your heart. Sometimes, you hear your heart saying, "Love…" But what would I know? I'm just a soulless vampire cursed with damnation.

As I walked through the dark streets of Port Angeles, I hear the most annoying thoughts ever:

'_L—is for the way you _look_ at me. O—is for the only _one _I see. V—'_

That song is beautiful, but it seems like it's taunting me.

'_I love him! He's the apple of my eye, my Romeo!'_

Naïve, love-sick girl…

'_I guess love is the only thing that keeps me—'_

"Oh, for the love of…," I mumbled. And then I ran. I ran as fast as I can.

Love, love, love! What's so amazing about it? Love can only lead you to tragic heartbreak. Humans are just so naïve.

And not only humans, vampires, too. My wonderful family thinks that I should find someone for myself. I don't need anyone; I don't want anyone.

Love is stupid…

…and I'm not in denial.

I stopped running. It was dark; there was only one streetlight on. These people are just so cheap. Money can't buy happiness.

Or love.

I cringed. There's that word again. It seems like it's following me around. I guess the term "Love is everywhere" might be a little too literal for me. Though, it's not like I'm going to listen to it.

I saw an old park bench. I walked there at vampire pace. I needed to take a breather—even though I don't need one, but you get the point.

I quickly stopped walking to the park bench. There was a brown-haired girl sitting there, wearing a white dress. Her head was lifted up high, looking at the stars. What in the world is this girl doing at this time of night? Does she want to get in some serious danger?

I heard her whispering to herself. Her voice sounded so lonely and heartbroken; I had a strange sudden urge to go and comfort her. Her voice was beautiful, too. It wasn't like Rosalie's or Alice's voice, but…like an angel's voice.

"…am I here?" I heard her whispering. "Is there any purpose for me to be here?" It was like she was praying. She picked up her head. "I know you're there, you little Peeping Tom." Her voice was playfully serious.

How did she know I was here? Could she be a vampire, too?

I tried reading her thoughts. Nothing. I tried again. Still nothing. Who _is _this girl? Why can't I read her thoughts? Perhaps it's an ability she has if she was a vampire. That's a pretty useful ability.

I walked around the park bench, and I slowly sat beside her. I got a view of this strange girl.

She was…breathtaking. She has the most beautiful brown eyes. I guess she's not a vampire. Lucky girl. Her hair was a beautiful color of mahogany; it cascaded down her back almost to her waist. She had rosy cheeks, although her skin was unusually pale. She had a small, beautiful smile planted on her face. To narrow it down, she was an angel to me.

She giggled. "Hello, there."

Even though I was cautious of her, I couldn't help but smile back. "Hello. What's your name?"

"Bella. Yours?"

'_Bella…' _"Edward." I guess first names are best for this time. "Now, may I ask you what are you doing here all alone? It's dangerous for you to be here."

"Oh, just meandering around," she replied, waving her hand casually as she said that. "What are _you _doing here, Edward?"

"I just wanted some time alone." I pointed to my temple. "Migraine." _From all of those lovey-dovey thoughts, _I added internally.

"Ah, I see. Are you having problems?"

She seemed so trusting, even though I couldn't read her mind at all. And anyways, I needed to vent my feelings out. It's for the best, I suppose. At least it wasn't an irritating therapist, who replicates, "And how do you feel about that?" Is that all he's paid to do? It is completely aggravating.

"I…just think that love is so ridiculous," I whispered, trying to now give out too much. "My family has their own beaus, and they think that I should have one, as well. I keep telling them over and over again that I don't want one at all, but they just don't listen. I don't like the idea of my family playing matchmaker." I was giving out too much, but I just couldn't stop. I've been keeping my feelings locked up, and Bella was just so…trusting. "I don't need a lover. I'm perfectly capable of being alone for all eternity." _If only she knew that was literal…_

Bella was quietly listening the whole time. I was grateful that she actually listened. Her eyes didn't show pity but empathy. It was like she truly comprehended what I was talking about.

But what was she thinking about? This could all be a façade, her being all trusting. I just didn't know. I felt lost without hearing her thoughts. Bella…is amazing.

"Yes, love is ridiculous," she said softly, "but it also is an important part of life. Everybody _wants_"—she gave me a knowing look—"and needs love, whether they like it or not. Your mind is saying, 'No,' but your heart is saying, 'Yes.' Think about it, Edward. I never experienced love, either—only from my family."

Her words were so true. She almost convinced me that I need love. But…it sounded like _she _wanted and needed love, also.

"What about you—what's your problem?" I asked, hoping to see if I could help her; after all she helped me. "I can help."

Her eyes suddenly became gloomy. It broke my already dead heart to see that. "I don't know why I'm here. I believe that…there must be something missing in my life—something I haven't done." She bit her lip. It was driving me insane, me not knowing what she was thinking. I'm just not so acclimated to it.

"Well, you'll find out. I'm sure you can." I smiled at her gently. "And everybody feels that way, Bella. I do, too."

"I know," she sighed. "Don't you want to know what love feels like?"

I was surprised by her sudden change of topic. "I don't think so. I hear too much about them. Love always leads to heartbreak."

"But that doesn't mean you give up; you persevere. Don't find love—let it find _you_. That's just how it is."

"You're good at giving advice, you know. Are you sure you're not Oprah in disguise?" I joked.

She laughed softly; it soothed me very well. "I am very sure, Edward. Besides, Oprah's best at giving advice. I'm not that good."

"Don't be modest—you're excellent at it. You made me a little more…warm to the word 'love.' And your words are somewhat soothing. I enjoy it very much."

She blushed; her cheeks became a darker shade of red. My hand was itching to stroke it, feel the warmth radiating off her soft cheeks… She was so perfect.

"Thank you, Edward. Nobody has complimented me like that before."

I was shocked. "Why wouldn't they? You're absolutely beautiful and you're just astounding." I hadn't meant to say that, but I guess my mouth has a mind of its own now.

She blushed again. "Wow, thank you again." She suddenly became quiet. Was there something wrong?

"What are you thinking about?" I blurted out.

She jumped a little. "What?"

"I just want to know what goes on in your mind. You're hard for me to read, you know. And I'm pretty good at reading people. You…nothing."

She smiled softly. "I'm just thinking about how we're just strangers to each other and we're telling each other how we feel. It's so peculiar."

I nodded in agreement. "Indeed. We're not obligated to do it; we just…trust each other. And you're supposed to be running away from me. I might be a very bad person." As much as I wanted her to run away from me, because I'm a monster, I still wanted her to stay. My selfish side is overpowering me.

"You're not—I know it. And how do _you _know that _I'm _not a very bad person?"

I gave her a look. "Oh, please, Bella. Just one look at you and they'll know you're not bad. You're practically an angel."

I was expecting her to blush, but she didn't. She averted her eyes away from me. I heard her heart pounding fast, her breathing coming out fast. Did I say something?

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, shockingly concerned. "Did I say something wrong that somehow offended you?"

"No," she said so quietly that my vampire ears had to strain to listen. "It's nothing. I'm all right."

"Are you sure? I could take you home. Where do you live?" That last question was a foolish thing to say—she might think I'm a crazed stalker or something else. Something bad. A vampire. Which is what I am.

"I'm positively sure. It's nothing."

We were silent. None of use spoke. All we heard was the crickets chirping and the wind's breeze coming past our ears.

"You should be going home; your family must be worried," I suggested.

"I…don't live with my family," she replied. "I live alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me for bringing it up."

"No, it's okay. You didn't know. It's understandable."

'_You're too caring, Bella,' _I thought to myself, as I watched her.

"You should go home now. I'm fine by myself," Bella whispered. "_Your _family must be worried sick about you. Depending on how you talked about them, I'm sure you might scare them to death."

I chuckled at the word "death." "They already know I'm safe. And besides, I can take care of myself. It's _you_ you should be worried about, okay? Go home now, Bella. Please," I added pleadingly.

"You can go home; I can sense that you want to. I'll just stay here for a while, and then I'll go home." She smiled at me. But she was wrong; I didn't want to leave at all. I'm just so interested in her.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella. It was really nice to talk to you."

"Ditto."

I got up, and then I took her hand softly. My hand tingled with sudden electricity when her hand and mine came in contact. That was odd. Softly, I kissed her hand; it was so soft. I regrettably let go of her hand. I smiled at her warmly.

"You're amazing," I said softly. Then I walked to my car. When I was out of eye-distance, I ran at vampire speed.

I got into my car, and started it. I rubbed my temple, sighing.

I smiled happily. Just thinking about Bella makes me so happy. She's just so… I can't even find the words to describe her. She's…astounding, picturesque, sweet, caring, warm, trusting, et cetera, et cetera!

'_Bella…Bella…Bella…Bella…'_

I chuckled softly to myself. And then I drove out of here fast. As I was driving, all I could think about was Bella. Bella… I feel something inside of me; it's nice and warm.

What is Bella making me feel? This feeling makes me feel like the happiest man on earth…

…and a hypocrite.

* * *

**This is another story yet again. This time, I won't delete it. It's dedicated to you all! I love you guys! I just hope you like it!**

**Review, review, review!**

**Monica-san**


	2. Chapter 2

I was in front of the door. I just couldn't go in. I mean, what would Esme do to me? She'll probably throw a huge gasket. But I have to face the music.

'_I know you're there, Edward,' _Alice's irritating know-it-all voice thought to me. _'Everybody knows. Watch out for Esme. Now get in!'_

I opened the door, and I immediately saw Esme's worried face. I mentally cringed on what the consequences might be.

Suddenly, I was trapped in a cold, tight embrace. It was Esme, dry sobbing on my shoulder. I felt guilty for doing this. It was my fault I didn't inform them about my leaving. But…didn't Alice have a vision about me?

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Esme said sternly. She looked up with motherly concern. "Don't you do that ever again, do you understand?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yes, Mom. Sorry. I just wanted to go out and wander the streets. I didn't mean to worry you all. Forgive me."

Esme smiled warmly at me. "You're already forgiven, Edward, dear. You had me scared to death—pun intended, of course. Next time, you better inform us of your leaving to God knows where."

I nodded. And then I looked at Carlisle, who had a composed look on.

'_Esme already said everything, Edward. You really frightened us,' _he thought. _'There's nothing wrong with informing your family about something, right?'_

I shook my head. "No."

Alice came skipping towards me. She hugged me tightly. Then she punched me on the shoulder.

I gasped. "What was that for, Alice?!"

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!" Esme scolded. "That is no way to treat your brother!"

"Sorry, Esme, but that's just the way a lovable sister—which is _moi_—treats her annoying brother when she is worried sick about him," she explained. She glared at me. "Where were you?"

"I was just wandering the streets of Port Angeles," I answered innocently. "Don't you know that? I mean, you must have had a vision about me."

She sighed sadly. "I tried looking for you in the future, but I just can't see you! It's impossible. Were you with a werewolf or something?"

I glared at her. "Absolutely not. Why would you think that?"

"Just a guess."

I turned to Carlisle. "What do you think, Carlisle?"

He pursed his lips. "Well, my theory is Alice can't see werewolves, because she's not one."

"Nor will I ever be," Alice muttered. _'Me? A werewolf? Revolting.'_

I smiled at her thoughts. I definitely agree with her. Who would want to be a revolting werewolf?

"She can see humans—not clearly, though—for she used to be one," Carlisle went on. "And she can see vampires very well, because she is one. Perhaps she couldn't see other kinds of species."

I nodded my head. "That theory is quite rational if I do say so myself." _'So that meant Bella wasn't human…'_

"Who _were _you with, Edward?" Alice asked suspiciously.

I took a deep breath. "I was at an old park. There, I saw an unusual girl sitting on a park bench. She was amazing, and she didn't seem bad at all. At first, I thought she was a vampire, but then I saw that her eyes were chocolate brown. She gives good advice. I wonder if she went home already…," I murmured.

Alice was smirking at me. "Do you…like her?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"No, I meant, do you _like _her?"

If I was human, I would be blushing. "Why would you think that?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, I don't know," she said nonchalantly. "You talked about her with a dreamy look in your eyes, and the way you described her was different than the way you describe other girls. It's quite obvious."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alice is delusional.

"Okay, then." She walked past me. Before she went up the stairs, she whispered quickly, "Never bet against me." She was gone.

I gritted my teeth. Why does Alice have to be so irritating? I don't feel any emotion for Bella. She's just an acquaintance—nothing more. Sure I feel warm towards her, but that doesn't mean anything.

Does it?

"Edward," Carlisle's calming voice called, interrupting my thoughts. "I think you need to find out more about…this girl. What's her name?"

"Bella," I answered, feeling that strange emotion yet again.

'_That name is beautiful!' _Alice shouted in her mind. _'Doesn't that mean 'beautiful' in Italian…?'_

"Ah," Carlisle mused, rubbing his chin. "What is her physical appearance?"

I gulped audibly. I hope I could answer that without having a dreamy look again. "Um, she's unusually pale; it's like our skin complexion. She has long, mahogany hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white dress, as well. Is there anything bizarre about that?"

"No—only her skin." Then Carlisle smiled a bit. "I have a theory on what she might be, Edward—but I want you to find out more about her. Don't look into my mind; I'm blocking you."

I glared at him. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Just go along with it, Edward."

"Fine. But I can't see her again—I don't know where she lives. She never told me."

"Well, let's just test our luck, shall we? Perhaps she'll be at the old park again. Try that."

"Now?"

"No, at night tomorrow. She'll probably show up at that time. It's possible, hm?"

"All right, then."

"Let me tell you something, Edward—she's not bad. I can tell."

* * *

I parked into the school parking lot. I got out of the car, along with Alice and the others.

'_I still don't get how all those Cullens can fit inside Edward's Volvo,' _Newton thought. _'I mean, look at the size of Emmett Cullen!'_

I chuckled, shaking my head. No matter how much I despise that vile Mike Newton, I still think he can be quite humorous at times.

"Hey, Edward," I heard Emmett call.

I looked at him. "Yes?"

"What was that all about last night? Only you, Alice, Carlise, and Esme know—Me, Rosalie, and Jasper are all mixed up, man. Tell us!"

"I assumed that Jasper would know," I said. "Alice would've told him… And how come you guys don't know? You have vampire hearing for God's sakes!

"We weren't listening probably. Just tell us, Edward," Rosalie demanded, obviously irked. "It was something about another species. A girl, perhaps or something like that?"

Emmett grinned slyly. "So you're finally getting turned-on by some gal, eh, Edward? Who's the girl? What's her name?"

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's wording. He sounds so teenager. "Her name's Bella. She's a mystery to me. She's not human. Alice didn't have a vision of me interacting with her. Carlise had a theory that Alice can only see vampires, for she's one; humans, for she used to be one; and can't see werewolves, for she's not one. Alice can't see other kinds of species."

"Which sucks," Alice added, pouting. "I want to see how Bella looks! Is she beautiful?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, and then started to look at herself in her compact mirror. Typical.

"She's like an angel," I replied. "Her voice sounds so… I can't even describe it, but it's very soothing."

Alice looked like she was deep in thought. _'Like an angel?' _she thought. _'That could mean…_'

"What, Alice?" I asked. "What could it mean?"

She shook her head. "Never mind, Edward."

"Hey, I want to meet her too; she sounds interesting—maybe even entertaining," Emmett joked.

I growled at him. "You will not use Bella for entertainment, Emmett."

He rose up his hands, palms up, being defensive. "I just want to see if she's funny—purposely or accidentally. I prefer accidentally…or perhaps both." _'I never even met her, and now I like her!'_

I smiled at him. "I feel the same way."

"Let's go!" Alice shouted, impatient. "Classes start in about two minutes, you know!"

I sighed, and headed inside the lackluster building.

* * *

School went on as a drag as always. Some of my female teachers kept giving me flirtatious looks, and all of my female classmates kept giggling when they looked at me. I even turned a lesbian girl straight! From the male species, I heard not too nice threats and profanities shot at me mentally.

Sometimes I wish I had a girlfriend so some people would just back off.

Wait. I just wished that I would want a beau. That's not right. I don't need love at all.

…Right?

I decided to go on a short hunting trip to clear my mind off. Then I'll go and look for Bella.

I smiled to myself. _'I wonder what she's doing right now,' _I thought.

I smelled a mountain lion nearby. I ran towards it quietly and quickly. I arrived in front of it; its back was turned, probably feeding off on some prey.

I quickly attacked it. I grabbed its neck using a guillotine move and cracked it. Then I bit its neck, and felt the warm liquid run through my body.

After I was done hunting, I decided to go wash myself up at an adjacent river. I saw myself from the river's reflection—my cheeks were slightly flush, and my eyes were pure golden. That was good. At least I wasn't a monster on the outside. I splashed some water on my face.

It was suddenly getting dark, so I headed towards the old park. I just hoped Bella would be there. Would she want me to be there? All I could do was hope.

I arrived at the park, and slowed into a walk. The same streetlight was still on, only one area was lit—everywhere else was just darkness. I saw the park bench…but she wasn't there.

I suddenly felt waves a sadness running throughout my body. I really did want to see Bella—not just for Carlise's orders, but just to see her angelic face. Her presence alone just makes me feel calm and happy.

"You're here again?" the loveliest voice questioned behind me.

I quickly—at human speed—whipped my head towards that beautiful voice. I smiled hugely.

"Bella," I cried with pure happiness.

She was wearing the same dress. The moonlight was shining on her. She was glowing. It was the most beautiful view I have ever seen.

"Hi, Edward," she giggled. "Nice to see you again."

"You, too, Bella." I moved towards her a little. "How are you? Did you get home safely?"

She smiled angelically at me. "I'm absolutely fine. And yes, I got home safely." Her eyes showed sadness a little at the word "home," but then immediately vanished.

She didn't like to show her pain.

I furrowed my eyebrows in concern. "Was there something you wish to talk about?"

She bit her lip. "I feel alone, Edward. I see lovers, families everywhere. I wish I had that. I want someone to be by my side throughout all eternity." Then she shook her head. "Like that will ever happen."

I smiled. "Don't worry, Bella—you have friends. You're not alone at all, no matter what."

"Are _you_ my friend, Edward?" she asked timidly.

"Certainly, Bella. I will always be your friend." _'But I feel like I want it to be more…,' _I thought sadly.

She smiled hugely. I could feel absolute happiness radiating off of her. Then she ran over to me, almost tripping, and hugged me.

I froze. What if she feels my granite body? What would she think? Our secret would be revealed.

Slowly, I hugged her back. She was so warm and soft. I liked it—a lot.

"Thank you, Edward," she mumbled in my chest. She looked up, her eyes were wet; she was crying. "Thank you very, very much."

"Why are you crying?" I whispered. Absentmindedly, I wiped her tears away. She didn't even flinch from my cold skin.

"These are tears of joy, Edward." She grinned. "I'm happy because I'm not alone. I have a friend."

"I'll be by your side," I promised. "As long as you do the same for me."

"Of course."

We stayed hugging each other for a while. I didn't want to let her go. Nothing could make me let her go—unless Bella wanted me to.

"I know I probably should let you go now," Bella muttered. "But I don't want to. Is that okay?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. Who could resist such a face?

"It's okay. I feel the same way, Bella," I said, smiling at her.

"I have a secret."

"Oh, really? Do you wish to tell me your secret?" Maybe she'll tell me what she really is.

"When the time is right, I will. If I tell you my secret, will you tell me yours?"

Does she know that I'm a vampire?

"You can tell me any secret of yours. It's only fair, right?" she continued.

"Yes, it's only fair."

"I won't tell yours if you won't tell mine. Promise?"

"Promise."

She held up her small pinky. "Pinky promise?" She's so childish; it's so adorable.

I wound my pinky with hers. "Pinky promise. But really, _pinky promise_?" I teased.

She scoffed. "Well, excuse me for making it official! Would you prefer signing papers?"

I laughed at her. "No."

"Well, then, we're sticking with pinky promises, understood?"

I saluted her. "Yes, ma'am!"

She giggled at me.

I don't know what came over me, but I just said it.

"Would you like to meet my family, Bella?"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! I think. Well, here's the second chapter to the story! I seem to be enjoying this story! I just hope more people will like it! Spread the news, everybody!**

**I know that Bella meeting Edward's parents was a little to forward, but hey, Edward can't help it. He's just too intrigued by her. I think you know what that means… :)**

**Review!**

**Monica-san**


	3. Chapter 3

I waited for her answer. She just looked at me with wide, shocked eyes. Was that wrong for me to say?

Then I internally slapped myself on the forehead.

_Of course _it was wrong for me to say that! That seems too forward, and I don't even think she's ready. How could I be so dim-witted?

"I'm so, very sorry, Bella," I apologized sincerely. "I didn't mean to pop that question at you. Please forgive me." I looked down, ashamed for what I had said.

I felt a warm finger gently push my chin up so I was facing Bella.

Bella smiled warmly at me. "Don't feel ashamed, Edward. I was just stunned by that question. I do want to meet your family; they seem very benign, but…I just think I might intrude into your home and family. I don't want anyone to think that I'm just some…menace or something like that."

My eyes widened. _'She thought she might be a menace to our family…?' _"You're wrong," I stated. "You're the antithesis of a menace. Like I said, Bella, you're practically an angel to me." She stiffened a little at that again. "Everybody will love you in an instant. Trust me." I gazed into her wonderful eyes, showing her that I was being completely honest.

She bit her lip. "…I can't," she finally said. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Horrible events might happen to your family if I even step through the threshold of your home. Believe me—it might happen." She gave me a pleading look.

"The keyword being 'might'."

"Edward, I really shouldn't go. Please grasp that!" It sounded like she really didn't want me to want her to go. That's somewhat confusing.

Then it occurred to me. "Bella, if you don't want to meet my family you can just say so," I said. "You don't have to lie to make me happy."

She narrowed her eyes at me. She's mad; that's bad. "I am not lying!" she protested. "I _do _want to meet your family. And I already told you why I can't go! Besides, I'm terrible at lying. I've accepted it." She sighed. "Edward, I really, _really _would go, but I have my reasons—and I've told you my reasons." Her eyes showed me that she really was telling the truth. I felt so horrible for actually assuming that she was lying.

I hugged her tighter, but not enough to break her entire body. I shouldn't risk that. "I'm truly, terribly, sincerely sorry, dear, Bella. It's just that…I really want to show my family this amazing person that I've met…which is you of course. You're so unique, and I want to show you to the world if I had the chance—but I can tell that you wouldn't let me…"

She giggled. "That is very true."

Absentmindedly, I took a quick whiff of Bella's scent. Wow. She smelled of freesias and strawberries—perhaps a mixture of them both. That's hard to find on humans.

_If _she's a human.

"Did you just…_smell me_?" I heard Bella ask. She was looking up at me curiously.

"Oh, I just wanted to know how you smelled like, and so…I took a whiff of you…," I said shyly. Have I ever been shy? What is becoming of me?

She stared at me for a moment. Then she grinned. She buried her face in my chest—she somehow fitted in there—and I heard her take a huge sniff of me. She looked back at me, still grinning.

"You smell good, like cinnamon!" She beamed at me, blushing.

I chuckled softly. _'Bella…'_

I stared at her beautiful chocolate orbs. She stared right back at me. I feel this strong emotion for her, and I don't even know what it is. It's a mixture of happiness, affection, warmth… What do they equal to?

"I must go now…," I murmured unwillingly. I smiled at Bella apologetically. "Well, my mother, Esme, gave me a curfew now." _'Which is absolutely ridiculous—but that's Esme.' _"I would stay, but…"

She smiled at me reassuringly. "It's fine. You need to go back anyways. Don't stay for me, Edward."

"But I want to…" I said that as quietly as possible.

She blushed hard. "Really? Y-You do?"

"You heard that?" I can't believe she had heard that. I was sure I said that very low.

"Um, yes…" Her voice sounded very nervous. "I clean my ears, you know." She blushed after she said that. "Just to let you know," she added.

I laughed at her. Loudly. Bella's so amusing!

She glared at me. She looked so adorable when she's frustrated. "That—that wasn't funny!" she yelled, her cheeks pink with annoyance. "I tend to blurt weird things out at times."

"I can tell," I said, chuckling. "But it's a cute trait. It makes you unique."

She blushed harder. I wonder what will happen if I keep on complimenting her?

"You should go now," she announced. "We wouldn't want your mother scolding you now, would we?"

"No."

She let go of me. I was surprised we stayed hugging each other. I didn't even seem to notice that.

"Truth be told, I don't want to go at all. I want to stay with you," I confessed softly. "I don't know what I'm feeling for you, Bella. It's a strange emotion, but I like it."

"I feel the same way, Edward. Being with you just makes me happy," she replied, her eyes swimming with an unknown emotion. "Now, go—go back to your family."

I looked at her sadly. I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you…," I whispered against her soft cheek. I felt her cheeks become warm as I did so.

"Yeah…"

I walked away, and headed towards my car. My body was aching to run back to Bella and hold her in my arms. But I knew I couldn't—and that really saddens me. I got in my car and started it. I quickly zipped out and headed home.

I was inside the house at exactly 12:00 am—the time Esme told me. It's easy being a vampire—at times.

I immediately was confronted by Carlisle and Alice. They were both thinking, _'What happened?'_, except Alice thought it in a rude way, unlike Carlisle's calm, mature way.

"She couldn't come," I answered simply. "She thought that bad events might occur if she came. She sounded like you, Alice, except not irritating."

Alice glared at me. "Enough with the immature comments, Edward. Why isn't she here? I wanted to see her!" she said childishly. _'Hypocrite,' _I thought. I felt like a hypocrite by just thinking hypocrite.

"I'm sure she felt uncomfortable," Carlisle told her. He looked at me. "Have you found any clues about her…species?"

"She has very good hearing," I said, laughing a bit as I remembered her humorous statement.

"Why are you laughing?" Alice asked. "You don't laugh that much."

"Oh, I was just remembering the time Bella suddenly blurted out a strange comment when I questioned her about her hearing." _'Bella…'_

"What was the comment?"

"I believe it was 'I clean my ears, you know.' Then she added, 'Just to let you know.' She seemed embarrassed for she was blushing. Her blush is so wonderful…"

Alice was gazing at me with a thoughtful expression. Then she smiled. _'Keep her, Edward—don't let her go.'_

"What do you mean?"

She smirked. "You'll see."

"Well," Carlisle began, "I want to meet her someday—not only because she seems strange, but for she seems very important to you, Edward." He smiled warmly at me. "She seems like a very good person."

"She is." I smiled as her face appeared in my mind. Carlisle was right—Bella _is _very important to me.

Then I froze. We all froze. I sensed someone coming. Their scent was familiar…

"Who are they, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know—I can't see!" she shrieked. _'I hate being blind!'_

Carlisle looked at me. "Edward?"

I tried reading their mind. Nothing.

"I can't read their mind."

The person was coming nearer. Then…I smelled it. Freesias and strawberries. I smiled widely. Bella!

"It's…it's…Bella!" I announced with joy. "It's Bella!"

Carlisle and Alice looked at me. "How do you know?" they both asked

"I know her scent quite well. But…how does she know where I live?" I was mostly talking to myself.

"Well, let her in!" Alice shouted, impatient. "Stop slacking off! Go, you imbecile!" Alice needs anger management classes. Her yelling can be so aggravating.

"That's okay!" I heard Esme yell. "I've got it, dear!" I heard her open the front door. "Welcome!" she greeted. _'Oh, my… I shouldn't have done that, right, Edward? I should have waited until she rang the doorbell… How foolish of me.'_

"It's all right, Esme," I said, knowing she could hear me using normal tone.

"Why, hello," Esme greeted warmly. "Are you by any chance 'Bella'?"

I could imagine Bella smiling shyly. "Yes. And are you by any chance 'Esme'? That is, if I'm allowed to call you that."

Esme laughed. "Oh, yes, you are, my dear! Come, come—you must be shivering! The climate at this time of month must be extreme." Trust Esme to be so motherly.

"Oh, I—I don't think—I mean, I might be intruding—," she started blabbering.

"Nonsense, my dear—I don't want you to stay out here," Esme interrupted. "Now come along. I can make some hot coffee for you—you do drink it, right…Bella?" _'Her name is astounding!'_

"I do, but you don't have to—"

"I'll make it nice and warm!" I heard Esme walk to the unused kitchen.

Carlisle thought, _'Go to her, Edward. Don't you want to see her? And remember to introduce me to her.'_

I smiled and nodded.

Alice thought—or, rather, shouted, _'Get your moody butt up-and-going, stupid! I want to meet her!'_

I rolled my eyes at her, and then I headed towards Bella. I saw her looking around the house with awe planted on her face. I smiled. She suddenly whipped her head to me.

"Edward!" she cried with pure happiness. "I really like your mom! Oh, and your house!" she added.

I laughed. "She likes you, too." I stopped just a few feet away from her. "Now, don't think I'm being rude but what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't go, because 'bad events might occur.'"

She smiled sheepishly at me. "Well…I sort of felt guilty for declining your offer. You even gave me the guilt trip! And…I don't know. Something convinced me otherwise."

I hugged her. "Thank you," I whispered.

She hugged me back. "It's nothing."

"Monopolizing the guest is very rude, Edward. I taught you well, didn't I?" I heard Carlisle's voice from behind. _'I couldn't wait. The minute I heard her voice…well, let's just say you were right about her being an angel.'_

I let go of Bella. "Carlisle, this is Bella," I introduced. "Bella, Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled at Bella. "Hello, Bella. It is a pleasure meeting you." His eyes showed politeness, but underneath were suspicion.

Bella smiled back. "You, too…Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, please call me Carlisle." _'She's so polite, Edward. And very beautiful! Perhaps my theories were correct…,' _Carlisle thought.

I looked at him, feeling confused. What theories?

Alice bounced over to us, smiling with excitement. She hugged Bella, and then pecked her on the cheek.

I glared at her. Bella was surprised. Carlisle was calm, as always.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" Alice greeted. "And in case you're wondering, I'm a much better friend than Edward here! Or are you guys…dating?"

Bella blushed. "Oh, we're not dating…"

"Alice," I growled.

She ignored me. "You're so beautiful! I can tell we're going to be great friends, and leave Edward in the dust!"

Bella giggled. She liked her. "I hope." Then she looked at me. "A-About the 'great friends' part, not the 'leaving you in the dust' part," she quickly added for my benefit.

"It's okay," I said, smiling at her.

'_You guys make a beautiful couple, you know,' _Alice thought to me. _'I really like her.'_

"Who doesn't?" I absentmindedly said.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. She looks so adorable.

"I have your coffee, Bella," Esme announced, coming out of the kitchen. She held out a black mug over to Bella. "Be careful, honey—it's hot."

Bella smiled at her. "Thank you, Esme. You didn't have to, you know." She sipped the coffee. "Mmm! It's delicious!"

"Thank you! And I wanted to make you coffee anyways, dear. You're such a caring person, and caring people should deserve a nice cup of coffee," Esme said happily.

Bella blushed.

"Edward was right!" Alice exclaimed. "Your blush_ is_ wonderful! Everything about you is wonderful!"

"Oh, I don't know about that…"

"Don't be modest, Bella! Poor self-esteem is _so _overrated, you know. I'll help you shape up. It's a promise!"

"Thank you, Alice."

"Hey, is that her?!" a loud voice boomed. Emmett came running down the stairs, grinning with excitement. He stopped in front of Bella. Then he scooped her up in a tight hug.

Bella was surprised by the sudden gesture.

"Um, I—I can't brea—breathe!" she yelled, struggling to come out of Emmett's strong hold.

"Emmett!" I shouted. "Let go of her!"

Emmett quickly set Bella down on her feet. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, Bella," he apologized. "I like to hug things tightly—other than men."

Bella giggled, "It's all right… What's your name?"

He grinned. "I'm Emmett—Edward's much better-looking brother. I'm stronger than him, too." With that, he flexed his muscles. Idiot.

Bella laughed again. "Hi, Emmett."

"So you're the infamous Bella, eh? Edward likes to talk about you. Don't you think it's unfair that he likes to monopolize you all the time? I mean, we would've met earlier, but _no _this stingy person right here"—he pointed his thumb towards me—"just kept you to himself. That's just downright rude, right?!"

Bella nodded. "I agree with you, Emmett. I think it's time we scold Edward now, shall we?"

Emmett laughed at her. _'She's so humorous! I like her a lot! Hey, Edward, she's perfect for you, man! She'll loosen you up a little more,' _Emmett thought to me.

Jasper suddenly appeared beside Alice. He didn't seem to be having trouble with his bloodlust. It's a good thing that Bella was different—in a good way—so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"Hi," Bella greeted meekly to Jasper.

Jasper smiled. "Hello, Bella. I'm Jasper. It's nice to finally meet you. And I, too, agree with you and Emmett about Edward monopolizing you."

I glared at him. I just hate it when Emmett and Jasper like to go up against me. Now they're making Bella do it, too!

"Where's Rosalie?" Esme wondered. "Doesn't she want to meet Bella?"

Emmett sighed sadly. "She doesn't want to. I don't know why, but she thinks Bella might be a menace to our entire family." He looked at Bella apologetically. "Don't mind her, Bella—she'll probably warm up to you in time. I mean, who wouldn't, right?"

Bella looked at me. She gave me a look saying, "I told you."

The rest of the night went by, and suddenly it was already 3:00 am. I can't believe we kept Bella all this time. I offered to drive Bella to her house, but she just wanted to walk.

"Bella," I began, "how did you know where I live?" It was probably best to ask her now.

She stiffened, and stopped walking. She bit her lip.

"Bella…?"

"I…already knew where you live. I already know who you are. I already know your family. I already know you're wary of me. I mean, I'm sometimes not good at hiding things. I know everything. I even know—" She stopped.

"You even know?" I pressed.

"Edward, you know what I am, right?" she asked seriously.

"No—but I think Carlisle knows."

"Carlisle does know—he already knew before. But do _you _know?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She sighed. "Well, I might as well tell you, huh?"

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I'm an angel."

"I already know that, Bella."

"No, _I'm an angel_. Literally. I'm literally an angel. You know the ones up there in heaven." She pointed up the sky.

"You mean you're _really _an angel? The one that serves Him?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"Wow," was all I could say.

Bella giggled.

"That's…amazing. That's really amazing. That's _beyond _amazing." I looked at Bella straight in the eyes. "Then, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be up there where you belong?"

She suddenly turned sad. "I don't even know why I'm here. I'm bound to earth for a while—at least that's what He says. He told me that I needed to fulfill something first. I needed to accomplish something. Right now, I'm human, but it's only a façade. I'm supposed to have wings, but he took them out for now. I feel so lost without them…," she mumbled.

I was still astounded. All this time I've been with an angel? I've never even knew they actually existed. I guess if there's a world full of vampires and werewolves, there's bound to be angels.

"Where's your family?" I asked.

"Dead. I died a long time ago. I don't remember when, though. I've never asked Him. I don't even remember _how _I died, but whatever." How lightly she speaks of her death.

"Ah. So…how does this angel routine work?"

"I have good hearing. I sometimes hear prayers in my head. I'm immortal. I'm assigned to be a guardian angel at times. I'm not a perfect kind of angel." _'Doubt it,' _I thought. "I pretty much help people who need guidance. I'm mostly up there."

"I've never knew how you could be an…angel," I whispered. "I knew you were something good, not something bad."

She smiled at me.

Then I remembered our promise—the promise we made official by pinky promise. I have to tell her my secret. It's only fair.

"I have to go…," Bella murmured. "Even though I'm bound here, I still have to do my duties, but I have to befriend them first—you know the _human _way." She pecked me on the cheek, and then started leaving.

"I'm a vampire!" I yelled out.

"I know!" she yelled back without looking at me. "And no, I'm not afraid of you!"

* * *

**Well, here's the awaited chapter. I'm sorry I didn't post it up earlier—I had a huge project to do. It's sort of like a science fair, except I'm doing food. And my internet and cable has been down, which is totally suck-ish.**

**Please, please review! Some people are just pressing "Favorite Story"! But I really, **_**really **_**want to know you're thoughts! I don't even care if it's ":)" or "Wow."**

**Monica-san**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, will we be seeing her a lot from now on?" Alice asked excitedly.

I sighed exasperatedly, "Yes, Alice…for the forty-seventh time."

Ever since Alice found out that Bella was an angel, she's been asking me the same question non-stop: "So, will we be seeing her a lot from now on?" And I have to remind her every single time. It's like she has short-term memory or something. She was even there when I told Carlisle about it after I got home.

--

_I walked home in a daze. Bella…was…an…angel… I can never, _ever _stop thinking about that. I don't know, but deep inside I knew that already. I was just too oblivious to know that._

_Before I could open the door, it was suddenly pulled open. There was Alice, looking confused._

"_So, did she tell you?" she immediately asked. "Did she tell what she really is?"_

"_Yes," I answered._

"_Well? What is she?"_

_Carlisle appeared behind her, thinking the same question._

"_She's an angel."_

_Alice thought, _'I knew it' _the same time Carlisle said, _"So I was correct."

"_You guys had your theories—correct ones, I might add—and you didn't even bother telling me? I have a right to know."_

"_There's a reason why they're called 'theories,' Edward," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "We didn't know our theories were true, so we didn't bother telling you."_

"_But yet you told each other."_

"_We were assuming the same thing, so might as well." Then she beamed. "Wow…I'm friends with an angel—a real angel! I can't believe it…"_

"_Did you ask what angels do?" Carlisle asked._

"_Yes. She told me that they're sort of like helpers. She guides people. She also told me that her looking like a human is only a façade; she's an angel underneath. She already knows we're vampires." Both of their eyes widened. "But she knew ever since. And she's okay with it, too."_

"_That's good. But how will she guide people now? I mean, although she's 'human,' she still has to do her duties, right? How will she do her job?"_

"_She said she'll do it the 'human way.'"_

"_As in becoming friends with them?" Alice questioned. "Well, I hope she has luck with her."_

"_Why, Alice?" I asked._

"_It's pretty obvious, Edward—Bella's the shy type; she's not really all that confident when meeting new people."_

"_That's true… I wonder if we can help her."_

"_Ooh, I hope we can! I love making new friends. But since I'm a vampire, I can't interact with humans that much." Alice sighed sadly. "Oh, well, at least we have Bella!"_

_I smiled at her. Bella's going to be with us now._

"_We'll help her as much as we can, Edward," Carlisle said, smiling at me. "She's part of the family now."_

_I felt elated as I heard that. Bella's family now…_

"_So, will we be seeing her a lot from now on?" Alice asked._

--

And that's how it started.

As soon as Rosalie heard this, she quickly became infuriated. Although she didn't show it, I knew she was feeling it.

And we all didn't need Jasper for that.

I thought of what Bella told me about her angel routine, and I think it's fair I tell her about the vampire routine.

I hope she won't be frightened.

But then again she said she wasn't.

The bell rang for first period, and I sighed, irritated. I absolutely despised school.

* * *

It was lunch. I heard random thoughts roaming around my head. I tried my very best to block them—especially inappropriate ones.

"So," Alice said conversationally, "will we be—"

"Yes!" Emmett and I said in synchronization.

"Alice, why must you replicate that same inquiry?"I asked. "You already know the answer to it. It's irritating me to death." She grinned at me. "Pun intended," I added.

"I know—but I was just doing that to irritate you," she said.

"And you succeed," I grumbled.

I ate tad pieces of the bread on my tray. I wanted to gag. As I ate, I heard an interesting conversation:

"Hey, have you heard?" Tyler Crowley announced. "There's a new student here."

"Who?" Austin Marks inquired.

"I don't know; I forgot. But a lot of people are saying that she's beyond attractive—like you just drool at the sight of her. And it's like she glows when she smiles."

"Are you serious, man? I mean, that's just not possible. No girl can be that attractive. And people don't glow."

"Well, she does. Dude, if I see her, I'll totally ask her out."

"Yeah, if Mike doesn't first."

"Have you guys seen the new student?" I asked everybody.

"What new student?" Emmett asked, playing with his food.

"Yeah, there's a new student attending our school now. I forgot to tell you guys," Alice said. "I only heard; I never had a vision. Perhaps it was because I was trying to search for Bella in the future."

At the mention of her name, I immediately felt happy.

The others, too, except Rosalie. She was just looking at her nails.

"Hey, she's visiting our house, right?" Emmett asked eagerly. "I want to play some videogames with her!"

Jasper scoffed. "She would rather read books with me, not accompany you in your foolish, little games."

"Foolish, little games? You _play _these foolish, little games, too, you know."

"Yeah, but Bella wouldn't want to play videogames—she's a girl."

"A unique girl," I added, thinking of her face.

All of a sudden, Rosalie slammed her fist on the table; the sound was so loud it frightened everyone in the cafeteria.

"Okay, I won't sit here and listen to you incompetent fools gush about this stupid, little _angel_," she growled. She quickly stomped out of the cafeteria.

How dare she call Bella stupid?

Alice's hand stopped me from going after her. "Don't," she said. "She's like that, Edward—we just have to accept that."

Jasper sent calming waves, and I sighed, feeling calm, relaxed. That's Jasper for you.

Emmett grinned apologetically at us. "I have to go to her—what husband wouldn't? Sorry, guys. I even tried convincing her. Really. But she just wouldn't budge, man. Bye, guys." He stood up and walked to the direction Rosalie went to.

I sighed, and rubbed my temple. Why was Rosalie so cruel towards Bella? Bella didn't do anything to her.

"The bell's going to ring…now," Alice said, and then the bell rang.

I stood up, and reluctantly went to my Biology period.

'_See you,' _Alice thought to me.

I skillfully walked around the crowds of people in the hallways. Then I was in front of the Biology class. I was, as always, the first one there. Mr. Banner was drawing a volcano cycle.

"Mr. Cullen," he acknowledged, knowing it was me. _'He's always so early. If only more kids were like him…,' _he thought, sighing a bit.

I smiled a little. "Good afternoon, Mr. Banner," I greeted politely.

I sat down on my desk, and waited for the class to fill up with annoying students.

As I waited, I thought of Bella. I wonder if she's doing okay right now. What is she doing right now? Will she come to my house later? Bella… I miss her so much. I want to talk to her so badly.

I didn't realize the tardy bell rang, and that the class was filled with loud students.

"Okay, class!" Mr. Banner announced. "Take out your notebooks—we'll be learning about volcanoes. Draw this volcano cycle. After everybody's done, which I doubt will ever happen, I'll explain this cycle to you. You have fifteen minutes." He saw Eric Yorkie rise up his hand. "No, Mr. Yorkie, we will not be making volcano models."

Eric slumped in his seat while the other students snickered at him.

Then the door opened, revealing Mike Newton—oh, how I despised him—and…freesias…strawberries… Bella! Bella!

Mr. Banner was looking sternly at Newton, but then he gasped out loud when he saw Bella. Everybody was quiet. Everybody was thinking, _'Wow…'_—but some hormonal boys added vulgar thoughts.

Newton rose up his hand at Mr. Banner in a defensive way. "Before you say anything, Mr. Banner, I was merely helping Bella out. She's the new student, you know." He grinned smugly. _'Heh. I'm the first guy to talk to her. It's a good thing that Cullen doesn't know her—or else she'll be under his fake charms.'_

I rolled my eyes at him. Stupid human.

Mr. Banner cleared his throat. "Oh, um, okay, then. Thank you, Mr. Newton. You may take a seat." He looked at Bella, slightly blushing. "As for you"—he took the slip of paper from Bella's hand and read it—"Miss Swan, you may take a seat near…"—he looked at me—"near Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen raise up your hand, please."

I rose up my hand, smiling at Bella. She giggled softly, and blushed. Then she made her way gracefully towards me—well, not gracefully because she almost stumbled when she was near me; but still, she was graceful.

Newton was thinking not too nice thoughts towards me, as well as other male students. The females, well, were feeling envious towards Bella…including anger.

"Hi, Bella," I greeted softly. "So, you're the new student, huh?"

She nodded. "I might as well blend in, right? And what better way than coming to your school."

"Are you stalking me now?" I teased. "You know where I live, and _now _you knew where I attend school. You're becoming too suspicious, Miss Swan. I didn't know that was your last name."

She smirked. "I'm not a stalker, Edward. And remember? When we first met, we used first names. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan."

Mr. Banner suddenly appeared in front of us. He was smiling. _'They seem to know each other very well. How can someone be that beautiful? Her parents must be lucky to have an amazing child,' _he was thinking.

"Was there something you needed, Mr. Banner?" Bella asked politely.

He blushed, feeling bashful. "Oh, yes, I'm sorry. I was going to ask Mr. Cullen to get to know you so he could help you around with our class work, but…it seems that you both seem to know each other…," he murmured.

I smiled. "We met a few days ago at a park. She's a family friend now," I answered simply.

"Well, then, Mr. Cullen, you're responsible for Miss Swan here, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

He left thinking, _'They look like a couple.'_

That made me perplexed. Did Bella and I really look like a couple? We're only friends—even though I hear my dead heart wanting more. But I don't need a lover. Bella and I are just friends.

And that really saddens me.

"Do we just copy that, Count Dracula?" Bella asked playfully, pointing at the board.

"Yes, we do, angel. You can copy mine since I've done it already," I said playfully.

She giggled. "Yeah, because you've done for years and years. Wow, Count, you're so competent. You must be so bored."

I chuckled. "Yes, I'm bored to death, pun intended. What about you, angel?"

"_What about me_, Count?"

"You must be bored since you've been living for all these years. You're immortal, right? How old are you?"

She pursed her lips. I wanted to kiss them so badly. Snap out of yourself, Edward! I never knew that I had _other _needs.

"Well…I'm…I think…about ninety-some years old," she said, racking her brain for more information. Then she sighed. "I can't believe I don't know how old I am. Stupid…"

"You're not stupid; you're just confused. As for me, I'm 107 years old."

Her eyes widened. "Really? That's so cool!"

I was shocked. "You think that's cool? I thought you would think I'm a pedophile or worse!" Bella's _too _accepting…but then again she's an angel.

She rolled her eyes. "_Please_, Edward—don't think like that. Besides, we're only about 10 years apart. And it's not like you're my husband or boyfriend." She seemed a little disappointed as she said that. I wonder why?

All of a sudden, Newton was in front of our desk, grinning at Bella. _'I can't make Cullen steal Bella's heart! This is weird—Cullen has never been interested in any of the girls. And now that Bella, the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world, comes to our school_, _he just starts flirting with her! Unbelievable! It's like he thinks just because he's the most handsome guy ever he has to be with the most gorgeous girl ever!' _he thought, feeling envious.

"Hey, Bella!" Newton greeted excitedly. _'Dang…she's so…wow.' _Then he gave me an obligatory nod. "Cullen."

"Newton," I greeted unemotionally.

Bella smiled sweetly at Newton. "Hi, Mike. Was there something you needed?"

"Oh, um…I was just checking on you, you know just making sure you're okay," he said nervously. _'And not being harassed by this freak right here.'_

I believe he's the freak right now, what with all the vulgar thoughts he's thinking about my Bella.

Wait. I have no right to call Bella mine. I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts.

"So, Bella," Mike began, "I was thinking maybe we could go out…tonight?" _'Please! Please!'_

Persistent, much?

Bella bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Mike—I can't. I'm going over to Edward's house tonight. Sorry." She grinned apologetically. "You should ask Jessica—I guarantee you she would say yes."

Newton pouted, but said nonetheless, "Oh, that's fine. And I'll consider your suggestion. So…do you need any guide around the school? I could help—I know every building and every class."

"That's all right—Edward here is already doing that."

'_Dang it! Dang it! Edward Cullen, I hope you go to hell!' _he shouted internally._ 'I'm already living it, Newton,' _I thought.He was smiling, though, as a façade.

Newton said, "I'm gonna go back to my seat now… Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Mike!"

Once he was out of hearing distance, I laughed softly.

Bella looked at me, confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"Newton despises me very much," I informed her, still laughing.

"Why? What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Apparently he thinks I've stolen the heart of a beautiful girl."

"Who?"

"Bella, are you that oblivious? You, of course. Who else?"

She blushed. "M-Me?"

"Don't act all shocked—you should know that by heart by now that you are the most beautiful person in the world."

"I don't think—"

"Hush, Bella. Now say it."

"S-Say what?"

I looked deeply in her eyes. Her heart fluttered. Why?

"Say that you're the most beautiful person in the world. Now. Say it."

"I—I can't. I mean, I can't lie about something that's just not me."

"You're not lying; that's just merely stating the truth, dear, Bella. Now say it."

"But, Edward, I—"

"Bella…"

"No, I—"

"Bella…"

"Edward—"

"Isabella Marie Swan…"

"Fine! All right! I'm the most beautiful person in the world! Are you happy?!" She glared at me.

"I'm elated, angel."

She pouted at me. "You're so pushy."

"You're so stubborn."

"Touché."

Bella took my notebook, and started to draw the volcano cycle, muttering, "Pushy, vampire."

"By the way, Bella," I started, "how come you weren't there in the cafeteria?"

"Oh, I was outside under the trees. Mike was with me."

I growled. Newton…

"Your sister hates me," she suddenly announced nonchalantly.

"Rosalie?"

"Yup." She nodded.

She better not… "Did she do anything to harm you?" I asked in clenched teeth.

"No. All she did was glare frostily at me. Emmett came and grinned apologetically. Don't get mad at her, Edward—she has her reasons."

"Bella…," I sighed. "Bella, you're too nice for your own good."

"That's the angel way." She winked at me.

"The bell's going to ring," I announced, reading Alice's mind. "We should get ready."

"How do you know?"

"I can read minds. Alice can see the future. Jasper can sense emotions."

She blushed hard. "You—you can read my mind?!" she whispered.

I shook my head. "Not yours. I don't know why, though…"

She sighed with relief. "Okay, good. You _do not _want toknow what goes through my mind."

"But I _do _want to know—like I said before, you're hard for me to read." I started grabbing her books and her bag.

"Oh, no, Edward, you don't have to do that. I can—," she was protesting.

"Nonsense, Bella—my mother taught me how to be a good gentleman, and I shall obey her words."

I stood up, and then the bell rang.

A lot of students were thinking, _'How does he know? Can he read minds or something?' _Oh, how right they are.

Bella and I went to our next period.

"What's your next period?" I questioned.

"Um…" She took a piece of paper out of her pocket. I didn't notice that she was wearing a dark blue sleeve shirt with a V neck and black jeans. She also wore tennis shoes. A casual look—I liked it. "Gym," she said. "Unfortunately."

"I hope you won't hit your head," I joked.

She was serious, though. "I'll try not to. Even though I'm an angel, I still can get harmed."

"Well, then, I _really _hope you won't hit your head. Please don't," I pleaded.

She giggled lightly. "Oh, don't worry, Edward—I've had much worse injuries than just a simple hitting your head thing."

My eyes widened. "Then I'll be your savior. I'll catch you when you fall. Just be careful when I'm not there, please."

She smiled warmly. "Yes, Edward, I'll try," she said mockingly.

We arrived in front of the gymnasium, and I gave Bella her books and bag.

"Well…here it is," Bella declared. "But I don't want to go in that…asylum…" Her eyes were literally horrified.

"Asylum?" I laughed. "Your exaggerations are pretty heavy, Bella. And aren't angels supposed to be graceful?"

"Up there I'm known to be the most unusual angel known to man." She sighed sadly. "Bye, Edward."

I don't know what came over me—probably my man instincts—but I gently stroked her left cheek with the back of my hand. She was so soft. I felt her cheek become warm as I kept stroking it.

"Goodbye, Bella. I'll see you later," I whispered, sounding a little sad.

"Bye."

I quickly left, already missing her.

* * *

I waited outside of Bella's last class. Why does this teacher have to keep in the students?

The door opened, and many students came out. Bella was out, and was holding a sheet of paper in her mouth while trying to close the zipper of her bag.

'_She's going to trip!' _Alice thought.

I immediately zipped Bella's bag effortlessly, and took it from her. I also took the paper from her mouth.

"Be warned," she said eerily. "My germs are on that paper."

"There's nothing contagious about you at all," I replied. "Now, would you like to ride with me?"

She bit her lip. "Um…I wouldn't be able to fit."

"We can manage; after all we're vampires."

"So conceited, eh?" Then she shook her head. "No, it's all right. I'll walk."

"I'll walk with you, then."

"Oh, I—"

"We are not having this type of argument again," I groaned.

"Fine—but if you get tired, don't blame me."

"And if you get tired, I'll carry you."

She opened her mouth, but I silenced her with a look.

Then I had the most amazing idea ever. I've never shown anyone, but I wanted to show Bella.

"Can I show you something?" I asked suddenly.

"What? Show me what?"

"It's a surprise."

"Um, just to let you know, I _hate _surprises. I don't like getting all…surprised."

"Well, I _really _hope you like this one."

She sighed resignedly. "Lead the way, Dracula. Just don't lead me to a secluded area where no one would find me and leave me there."

I rolled my eyes. "Never, Bella. Never in a million, trillion years." And I was being completely honest.

She giggled.

* * *

**Yeah, here's the next chapter. I think you guys already know where he's taking her. Right now, I'm tired, so…night!**

**Review, review!**

**Monica-san**


	5. Chapter 5

I learned more and more about Bella as we walked. We were walking near the woods now, and the road was just beside us. I made sure I was on the side of the road, covering Bella.

"So…do you remember any embarrassing moments in your life?" I asked conversationally. "You don't have to tell me if you don't remember, all right?"

She giggled at me. She's so carefree. "You worry too much, you know!" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Okay, let's see… Oh! There was one time, I was walking in a park, and then all of a sudden, this old man comes to me and starts saying, 'Karen! You're alive!' I was desperately trying to tell him that I wasn't Karen, but he just kept repeating, 'Karen!' A lot of passing bystanders were looking at us strangely. Then…the old man said something…" She blushed hard.

"…What did he say?" I asked slowly.

She bit her lip. "Never mind—the story's just getting boring. Let's talk about something else, shall we?" she suggested nervously.

I smirked. "No, I want to hear what the elderly man said. It seems to be humorous. Go on, Bella."

"No, no, it's pretty mundane. I shouldn't…tell you."

"I'm waiting, angel."

"But—" She sighed, relenting. "He—he said…'You know, Karen, it's been a long time since we had sexual intercourse, huh?'"

I burst out laughing—loud.

Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment and annoyance. "It's not funny; it's thwarting! Everybody looked at me like I was some…some gold-digger or something like that! And I bet they thought he was a pedophile!"

"Well, Bella," I said after I finished laughing, "it seemed pretty _thwarting _to me. But, really? _Thwarting? _You could've used 'embarrassing,' you know."

"Yes, but 'thwarting' was suitable for it—and it sounds funny, so…yeah."

"That's a rational explanation," I noted playfully. "Or would you rather me say a rational _elucidation_?"

"I like using complicated words to sound smart!" she yelled, defensive. "Wouldn't you have done the same? Or wait…you wouldn't have—because you're already smart!" Her tone was sarcastic.

"Intellectual," I amended, teasing.

She threw her hands up in the air dramatically. "Whatever! Do you have a thesaurus in your head or something?"

"Perhaps. It might come with the vampire genes."

She cocked one eyebrow. "Oh? Well, then, let's put it to the test, Dracula. I say one word; you say a synonym of that word."

I grinned mischievously. "Would you like to wager with that?"

"Hmm…loser…has to…do whatever the winner tells them to—if you want. I mean, it seems like a pretty bad kind of wa—" She was being a pessimist again.

"No, I like it. I get to give orders, and you wouldn't be able to use your little stubborn tactic. I'm in most definitely."

She pursed her lips. Why does she have to torture me so? "Okay…crazy."

I didn't hesitate at all. This was _too _easy. "Outlandish," I said instantaneously. "Next, please if you may."

She rolled her eyes. "Stubborn."

I laughed. "Bolshie."

"Bolshie? That sounds…weird."

"Uncanny. Crazy and weird are the same, you know. That's not fair."

"Wait! That wasn't—"

I ignored her. I knew that wasn't the word she wanted, but I just continued playing my devious, little game. "Remain," I said nonchalantly.

"Edward, that's—"

"Edward? I believe there's not another word as such. It's a name. Eddie, perhaps? Though, I don't really like that nickname." I grimaced slightly.

"Hey! I—"

"Hi," I said cheekily.

She growled; I didn't know that angels can do that. "Are you messing around with me?" she asked, irritated.

"My, whatever do you mean, angel? I'm just merely playing a game with you. It's not good to be a sorry sport now, Bella. Nobody likes that, you know," I scolded, feeling like an upset mother.

"You. Are. A. Cheater!" she cried. "Cheater, cheater, pumpkin-eater! That's not fair!" She pouted, looking adorable as usual.

"I am not a charlatan," I joked.

"We're not playing the game anymore!"

"I know. It seems fun, though, so _I'm _still playing it. Now…may you remind me what the _loser _has to do?"

She glared at me. "You tell me—you're a vampire with good memory."

"Ah, indeed. Let me carry you—bridal-style."

Her eyes widened in shock. Her mouth opened to protest, but quickly shut, obviously remembering our little wager.

"It's just that our destination is pretty far, and I want to get there faster before the night comes," I explained. In vampire speed, Bella was in my arms, bridal-style. "Now you know how it feels like to be married."

"Shush it," she muttered, blushing. She felt so right in my arms; it's like it was meant to be…

"There aren't any humans; there aren't any eye-witnesses, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, then, get ready for the ride of your life—literally." Then I ran at vampire speed. Bella immediately wrapped her arm around my neck. She was frightened. In about a minute or two, we arrived.

"You can put me down now," Bella said. Her eyes were closed. Then she opened them, showing me her beautiful orbs. "I can walk, you know!"

"I do know. I just like having you in my arms; it feels nice," I blurted out absentmindedly.

She blushed. "Um…okay…"

I walked slowly through the woods, staying silent. Bella's arms were still wrapped around my neck, and I didn't want her to let go.

"So…are we close to this secret destination?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, very close. Can you see the light?" I whispered.

She squinted. "I may be an angel, but I don't know if I have vampire eyesight. I think…I see light."

"That's our destination." I smiled at her.

She suddenly turned excited. "Really?!" She jumped out of my arms and ran over there. Her foot got caught on a gigantic tree root and she was about to fall. I ran, catching her just in time.

I asked, "Are you all right, angel?" My voice sounded concerned…in a romantic way.

She was breathing heavily. "Y-Yeah. I guess I got so excited I didn't even remember about my coordination…which I don't have." She blushed when she saw my arms wrapped around her securely. "You can, um, let—"

"Not a chance," I interjected. "I'm not risking it again. Besides, we're already here."

She looked around her surroundings and gasped softly. She was in awe.

"Wha—what is this place?" she whispered. "It's beautiful…"

"Picturesque," I joked, receiving a glare from Bella. "And this is my meadow—well, our meadow now."

"Amazing… How did you find it?"

"I like to explore. One time, I was just out, wanting to be alone, and I found this place. This place gives me relaxation and warmth." _'Including you,' _I added internally.

She smiled softly. "Well, you're lucky to have this wonderful meadow." She looked at me. "Did you just say _our _meadow?"

"Yes. Since I've showed you it—and you're the only one who knows about it, besides Alice, probably—I think it's fair to label it as _our meadow_, don't you think?" I unconsciously wrapped my arms around her tighter.

She blushed; I resisted the urge to touch that cheek again. "But…I don't think it's fair. I mean, _you're _the one who found this place, and I'm just the person who saw it. I don't have the right to own it, too, Edward."

I glared at her. "Bella, why are you such a pessimist? You don't deserve to treat yourself like that. It seems I have to protect you from yourself, as well. You are beautiful—why must you not accept it?"

She looked away, frowning. "I don't think it's true. I don't like talking about myself. I just don't like myself…"

I sighed. "Bella, poor self-esteem is not good. It's a good thing you're not human—"

"In the inside," she corrected.

I chuckled a bit. "—_in the inside_, for it might affect your health and those around you. You're so beautiful, Bella. Everyone around you thinks that."

She frowned. "I've never been called beautiful in my life—other than from my parents, of course…I think. I'm not used to it."

"I'll make you used to it," I promised truthfully.

"Yeah… Uh, so, will you teach me about the vampire life?" she asked, changing the subject.

"We drink animal blood, for we don't want to be monsters by drinking human blood."

Her eyes widened in amazement. "Cool. That goes to show that you and your family are strong and caring."

"Yes, but don't you know that? You said that you knew we were vampires."

"When I met you, I already knew. I sensed it."

"Ah. Well, there are many vampires of our kind, but not many of them share our kind of lifestyle. There is another coven that are animal-drinkers in Denali. They're like family."

She smiled warmly. "That's nice." Then she bit her lip nervously. "…Was any of them a girl?"

"Yes, there are four girls in the coven—one of them has a mate. Why?"

Her eyes didn't meet mine. She looked embarrassed. "Well…did any of them show any…liking…towards…you?" She was blushing.

At first, I was pretty embarrassed, as well, because one of them _has _shown preference towards me. Then, I was just amused. Bella was jealous. I wonder why, though…

"Are you jealous?" I teased.

Her eyes quickly flew up to mine, glaring. "Don't be ridiculous! I—I was just curious! After all, you're pretty gorgeous and—" She stopped, covering her mouth.

I leaned towards her, our faces almost inches apart. "So…you think I'm _gorgeous_?"

She blushed harder. "…Y-Yes."

I chuckled. "Well, thank you for the compliment." I smirked at her. "Likewise."

"Huh?"

"You're gorgeous, too."

She scowled. "How can you say a compliment so smoothly? I say it so nervously, and I sometimes stutter."

I smiled warmly. "Because the truth just flows easily out of my mouth. You could say that it's part of my gentleman charm."

"You're so complacent towards yourself."

I shrugged, not agreeing. I'm not always complacent towards myself.

I looked up at the sky; it was getting dark.

"We should go now," I announced. "Perhaps you would like to stay at my family's house for the night?"

"Okay, but only if it's okay with your family," Bella agreed. "Besides, I want to spend more time with them—although Rosalie…"

I growled. "Ignore her. She can't do anything to you." _'Not on my watch.'_

She beamed. "All right, then!" She's so easy to please.

"I'm surprised you're not acting all bolshie."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever. Now let's go! I'm feeling super sleepy!" She gracefully ran to the Volvo—without tripping. That's rare.

"Lethargic!" I yelled.

"Oh, hardy-har-har!" she yelled, sarcastic.

I laughed, and effortlessly caught up with her.

She smiled at me, and I smiled back. This feeling…

"You're a really great person, Edward," she said softly but seriously. I opened the car door for her. "Really," she added, smiling still.

I all but chuckled. I closed the door, and then walked at human pace to the driver's door.

"Hurry up! I'm _lethargic_!" Bella yelled inside the car, being impatient.

I laughed. Oh, how I loved Bella.

I froze.

* * *

**Daddy's Little Cannibal (a.k.a. Stephanie)**

**Passed: May 8****th****, 2009**

**May she rest in peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

'_Oh, how I loved Bella.'_

'_Oh, how I loved Bella.'_

Stop.

'_Oh, how I loved Bella.'_

"Edward?"

'_Oh, how I loved Bella.'_

"What in the world is wrong with me?" I muttered. I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing frustratingly.

"Edward?" Bella called, concerned. I looked over at her slowly. "Edward, what's wrong? You just suddenly froze, and I got worried."

I smiled weakly at her. "I'm all right, Bella. Just wait a moment, please." I rubbed my temple.

Why did I just suddenly think that? Did I really mean it? Do I…love Bella? This is impossible—never in my life had I once loved anyone in such a way. Impossible, impossible, impossible…

"Damn it," I growled. Why does this have to be so damn frustrating?

"Edward!" I heard Bella yell angrily. Surprised, I looked over at her again. She was glaring at me. "Don't use such language in front of an angel! Nor shall you ever use it at all! Understood?!"

My eyes widened. Bella was frightening when she was angry; it was cute. And of course I wasn't supposed to curse in front of an angel. How foolish of me. "I'm so, very sorry, Bella. I'm just frustrated, that's all. I'm coming now," I said.

"Frustrated over what?" she asked as I came in. "You must be frustrated over something important, for you said a _colorful_ word. Tell me." Her eyes were serious but concerned.

"Forgive me," I apologized again. "It's just that I'm—" Wait—I couldn't just blurt out, _"Oh, I'm frustrated on how I'm so in love with you when I know I'm not. Silly, right?" _That would be very rude.

"Well? What is it, Edward?" she pressed.

I had to think of something quickly. "I just suddenly remembered to buy this car for Alice. I'm frustrated because I completely forgot. I don't want Alice to be disappointed in me." I have to tell Alice this and buy her a car.

"Oh," she muttered. "Well, that _does _seem important since Alice is family to you—but that doesn't mean you have to be _that _frustrated. Alice would forgive you, wouldn't she?"

"Not entirely." That was definitely the truth, though I still feel bad for lying to Bella about giving Alice a car.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. I froze in shock. She smiled at me shyly. "I hope that gives you luck."

"For what?"

"In case you might suffer Alice's wrath," she giggled.

I smiled softly at her, all my worries washed away.

Oh, Bella…

Alice was waiting outside as Bella and I came. She ran over to Bella and hugged her.

"Hi, Bella!" she exclaimed happily.

Bella laughed. "Hi, Alice. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm absolutely elated! I get to hang out with my best friend!"

Bella smiled hugely. "Aw, Alice! That's so sweet!"

"Don't I get a hug?" I joked.

Alice pursed her lips. "Hmm…if you deserve it. And by the way, where's my car?! You specifically promised me a yellow Porsche! And do my vampire eyes see one?! No! This is completely disgraceful! You should be ashamed of yourself! How the heck can a _vampire _forget things?!" She was overdoing it. _'Nice lie, Edward. Thanks for the Porsche,' _she thought smugly. In her mind, I saw a mental image of Alice smiling happily at a glossy yellow Porsche.

I glared at her secretly. I looked over at Bella, who seemed amused by Alice's aggravating yelling. "I told you," I whispered.

She smiled innocently at me. "Well, I didn't know. I like to look at the positive things on people. Is that so wrong?"

I leaned down and whispered, "You sneaky little angel…"

She was still playing innocent. "Why would you blame me—an angel?"

I smirked. "I do recall you saying that you're not like other angels—are you saying that you're a _naughty _angel?" She blushed hard. "That's…sexy." I smiled seductively at her.

Her eyes widened. I heard her heart beating fast, and her breathing coming fast. Was she going to—?

All of a sudden, Bella's eyes glazed over and she fainted. I immediately caught her around the waist.

"Bella!" I yelled, concerned. "Bella! Are you all right?!"

"Of course she isn't, Edward," Alice answered, smirking at me. "Don't worry—she'll wake up in about…now."

Bella's eyes opened, showing me her chocolate orbs. Her eyes widened again as she took sight of me. What's wrong?

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" I asked again, internally slapping myself for saying "honey."

She glared at me, though she was blushing. "You dazzled me," she said with no emotion.

I heard Alice laugh, but I ignored her. "What do you mean, Bella? I don't understand—"

She interrupted me, "You completely dazzled me! That should be illegal in every country!"

I blinked, still perplexed.

Then it clicked. I started laughing out loud. I dazzle Bella? That was absolutely ironic! _She _dazzled me!

She pouted. "Stop laughing! When you tease me, you have this seductive look on—I don't know whether it's unintentional or intentional—and you just dazzle me like that!" She snapped her fingers for emphasis. "That's not fair, you know! Nobody can just get what they want with seductive acts!"

I nuzzled my nose with hers. "You're unpredictable, Bella—that is a compliment. Never in my life have I heard someone tell me that I dazzle them; nobody but you. You're the quintessence of perfect." That was definitely the truth. Nobody can find any source of dishonesty in that sentence.

"I'm not perfect," she remarked. Her eyes looked downcast. "I'm not."

"Don't deny it, Bella. Don't. You're just… I can't even put any words to it. You're just…Bella."

She started to cry. "Oh, Edward," she cried. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. "Thank you very much," she whispered. "You're the only person that has ever complimented me that way—not even my own family. Thank you." She pulled back to look me in the eyes. "Don't worry, these are tears of joy." She sniffled. "Everyday you compliment me. I…I don't deserve—"

"Don't you finish that sentence! You deserve all the kinds of compliments in the entire world! You're everything that's positive. Pessimism leads you to more pessimism—but optimism leads you to everything."

She sniffled, and then hiccupped. She smiled beautifully. "Thank you—again," she giggled. "I'll try not to be a pessimist all the time."

"So when I compliment you—which will be everyday—you will always reply, 'I know, Edward; it's so true. Thank you.'?"

"Er, I'll try?" She made it sound like a question.

I gave her a stern look. "Make that a firm statement, rather than an unsure inquiry."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll try," she said mockingly.

I grinned. "Why, thank you very much, angel," I whispered. I softly kissed her cheek. "The bet's still going on, you know."

I heard her grit her teeth. "Just like you to ruin the moment, Edward," she grumbled, irked.

"Eeek!" I heard Alice squeal. Bella and I both looked at her, feeling irritated. "You guys are just so adorable! I swear, when people see you two, they will all think you guys are a couple! Trust me! Why don't you guys try dating just once?" she suggested excitedly.

I sighed, still very annoyed. "Alice, we can't just date—"

"Why not?" Bella questioned; her voice sounded a little sad. "I mean, I've never dated anyone, and you've never dated anyone. Why don't we date so we could know how it feels? I know you, you know me." She blushed, bashful. "That is, if you want."

I chuckled. "Yes, I do. I wouldn't date any other girl but you. That is the honest truth."

Bella smiled warmly at me. "Ditto."

"Aww!" Alice squealed. "It's too cute it hurts! If I were human, I would be bawling and eating popcorn!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Alice, you're giving me a headache," I muttered.

"Ahem!" I heard someone announce. I looked over at the sound; it was Esme, her hands on her hips. "Edward, you do know that keeping the guest outside is very discourteous, right? You two have been out here for five minutes, and you didn't even bother greeting me?"

I smiled sheepishly. "My apologies, Esme. A lot of mishaps have happened," I said, referring to Alice.

"Sorry, Esme," Bella muttered, feeling ashamed.

Esme obviously sensed that, for she smiled at Bella warmly. "It's all right, my dear." Then she shook her head amusedly. "Oh, Edward." _'You're a man in love, aren't you? Don't be in denial,' _she thought. She looked at Bella in my arms. "You do you know that she can walk? Put her down—she must be feeling very numb. Or, better yet, carry her in the house and put her on the sofa, please, Edward." _'I know you like her in your arms, but still.'_

"Esme," I groaned. I already had Emmett and Alice teasing me; I couldn't survive Esme's teasing, either.

She laughed softly as I passed her going to the living room. Alice giggled as well. My whole family's teaming up on teasing me. I gently put Bella on the sofa.

"Comfortable?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm going to go have a talk with Alice, okay? You just stay here with Esme."

She saluted me. "Yes, sir!"

I chuckled, and then turned around, meeting Alice.

'_Let's go somewhere where Bella can't hear us,' _she thought to me. She smiled hugely at Bella. "I'll be back, Bella! Then I'll pick out some clothes for you from my closet! I'm sure I have a size for you, although I'm tinier!" She grabbed my hand, and headed towards the door. "I won't destroy him, promise!"

I heard Bella's beautiful laugh. "Okay, Alice! Bye, Edward!"

"Bye, Bella!" I shouted back.

Alice and I ran far away, as fast as we can. Minutes later, we were in Port Angeles.

'_Oh, yeah. That's how we vampires roll,' _Alice was thinking smugly. Then she looked at me. "You're going to ask me how I knew about the itty-bitty lie you told Bella, hm?"

I rolled my eyes at her. Know-it-all pixie. "Yes—tell me how."

"I don't know. I was just online shopping for clothing, and suddenly I had a vision about it. It's so peculiar… I thought you would know or something."

"Perhaps Bella knows?" I suggested.

"Hm, probably. Let's ask her. I already told Carlisle about it—he suggested the same thing."

"Okay."

Alice suddenly smiled excitedly. "While we're here, let's shop! I had a vision that there's going to be new shipments today at exactly 4:05 pm. I want to be the first to get there!"

I groaned. I absolutely despised girl hobbies.

"Edward!" Bella sang as I returned from the pure torture Alice put on me. She embraced me tightly. "I missed you!"

I admit it, I almost _aw_ed. "I missed you, too, angel," I chuckled, rubbing her back.

"Did you miss me?!" Alice cried, worried. She can be such a drama queen.

Bella smiled brightly. "Of course, Alice! I missed both of you guys!"

"Well, Bella, I'm going to carry you bridal-style to the couch," I said casually, putting my arms under her knees. As we walked into the living room, I gently sat Bella on the couch. I sat next to her, Alice on her other side.

"Bella," Alice started, unbelievably serious, "I can see you."

'_Alice, you're so ridiculous,' _I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Er…I can see you, too, Alice," Bella replied, looking at Alice as if she was a maniac. It could be possible.

Alice shook her head impatiently. "No, no—I meant, I can see you in the future! I apologize for not being specific enough." It sounds like she is being serious. "I was busy shopping online, and I just suddenly had a vision about Edward forgetting about my Porsche." _'I want it by tomorrow, Edward.' _"The reason why I'm telling you this is, well, obviously you have a right to know, and I was hoping you would have a rational explanation to this sudden miracle."

"Miracle?"

Alice pouted. "I hate not seeing you."

Bella pursed her lips. "Well…perhaps He gave you the power to do so, like he gave you permission to see me."

Alice beamed, knowing who she was talking about. "Oh, my gosh, really?!" She looked up excitedly. "Thank you so, very much, Sir! I mean, I'm not religious and all, but still—thanks!" She clapped her hands. "Bella! I'm going to get your clothes! Edward and I spent time at the fabulous mall"—at that I groaned—"and I bought you some stylish clothing! Designer, of course! I saw that you wouldn't fit any of my clothes." She smiled hugely, feeling smug.

Bella smiled beautifully. "You didn't have to do that, but I guess I'll have to wear since I already know you would throw a fit if I use my stubborn tactic—or you might use Edward and I's little bet against my will. We don't need our little pixie psychic to know that."

Alice giggled. "You know me so well, Bella!" She hugged her. Then she looked at me, knowing Bella wouldn't know, for her back was turned to me. _'You're absolutely in love with her, Edward,' _she thought. _'While we were having our cute conversation, you were just gazing at Bella with love in your eyes. Stop being in denial. And I know Bella loves you, too.'_

I didn't want to believe Alice at all…but when she said she knew Bella loves me back…I felt…elated.

What am I going to do?

- :) -

**Aw, poor Edward—he's so confused. But what can we do? He's a man in love.**

**I've been getting a lot more reviews, and I'm very, very thankful for that! Thank you a million times! **

**Have you guys seen that New Moon set pictures montage a person with a username **_**soglamssochic**_** on YouTube? If you haven't, go check it out! It's so cute! It shows Bella and Edward kissing, too after Bella swam in the fountain to stop Edward from going out of the sunlight. And must I say Edward's body is…eek! You can also see it at www(dot)twilighters(dot)org.**

**Please review!!**

**Monica-san**


	7. Chapter 7

"You look absolutely stunning," I complimented. "Don't be a pessimist."

Bella blushed delicately. "'I know, Edward; it's so true. Thank you,'" she quoted sourly. She was wearing a dark blue, silky nightgown that stopped just inches above her knees. It hugged her soft curves, and made her glow in the darkness.

"Good, angel." I smirked.

Alice squealed. "You are so beautiful, Bella! I picked the right nightgown, eh?" _'Rosalie's furious right now ever since she heard Bella was going to sleepover. Just to let you know.'_

"I don't care," I snapped. I saw the surprise written on Bella's face, and added, "Whether you're beautiful or not, I'll always care for you—but you're always beautiful."

'_Nice save,' _Alice thought appreciatively.

"Yeah, yeah," Bella mumbled. I gave her a scolding look. "I mean, I know, Edward; it's so true. Thank you." She rolled her eyes.

"You're very welcome, angel."

Bella suddenly yawned.

"Angels get tired?" Alice asked.

"Well…yeah. I'm not a fully-fledged angel, so I'm still a quarter human. I'm still a rookie, as well. It takes a long time to be one of His close little helpers, you know. Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys." She smiled apologetically.

"It's fine, Bella," I said. "And you can go sleep in my room since I never use it."

She bit her lip. "Are you sure? I mean, I'll probably spread germs—"

"Bella," I warned.

She sighed, annoyed. "I know, Edward; it's so true—Do I still have to say that _every single time _when you say something so positive and I say something so negative?"

"You don't have to, though it's quite humorous. Just say thank you, or something related to that."

"Okay." She stood on her toes and pecked my cheek. "Goodnight, Edward," she whispered meekly.

I hugged her briefly. "Sweet dreams," I breathed in her ear.

She shivered and went to my bedroom gracefully.

Alice sniffled. "She forgot to say goodnight to me."

"Goodnight, Alice," we heard Bella say softly. "I'm sorry for always forgetting."

"It's all right. You can't help but forget me when little Edward's here."

Bella gasped softly. Why did she? "Alice," she hissed.

"Alice, you're bringing the bad in her," I scolded. "He's watching, you know."

"I know. Sorry." She looked up. "I can't help it, Sir. Forgive me." We felt slight wind pass by us. _'Was that an answer from Him?' _she thought to me.

"He can hear your thoughts, as well. And perhaps that was His answer. He forgave you. Who wouldn't?"

Alice hugged me tightly. "That's so sweet! You're the best big brother ever!"

"Hey! No fair!" Emmett yelled from Rosalie's and his bedroom, feeling indignant.

"Sorry, Emm!"

The reason why he didn't greet or interact with Bella was because of Rosalie. He had to stay with her to stop her from doing anything rash. He was doing a very good job, but he couldn't do anything about her mind. She's been shouting at me the whole entire time. Like now:

'…_you invite a _human_?! Well, she may not be human, but still—it's completely disgraceful to the family! How dare you?! You are—Hey! Are you ignoring me?! Why, you incompetent, moronic, jack—!' _Rosalie's known for being very colorful with her vocabulary.

"Emmett, make her shut the hell up!" I growled.

"Edward!" Bella and Esme yelled.

"My apologies, Bella, Esme."

Emmett snickered. _'She's got you wrapped around her cute little finger, huh? Damn, Rosalie's furious. Dude, why is she like this? Wait—don't answer.'_

"Bella will sleep in about five minutes or so," Alice announced. "She's praying. We can't eavesdrop, okay?"

"Why are you telling _me_ this?"

"I had a vision of you eaves—"

"I wasn't _really _going to eavesdrop! The thought just came to me," I told her, being defensive.

"Uh-huh." She wasn't convinced.

I tried to change the subject. "Where's Jasper?"

She scoffed. "You should know, idiot."

"Alice!" Esme scolded from the living room.

"See? That's one of the disadvantages of being a vampire. Sorry, Esme!"

"May I speak to him privately?"

"You don't need to—"

Jasper appeared by Alice's side. "Let's go," he said quietly, hoping he wouldn't disturb Bella. _'We're using _your _precious Volvo, and we're going to a park—perhaps the one you met Bella with?'_

"I can't survive your teasing either, Jasper," I said, irritated.

He grinned slyly. "Oh, I know, that's why." He swiftly kissed Alice on the cheek and left to the garage.

Before I could leave, Alice stopped me. "What?" I snapped. "What could you possibly want?"

"Control your temper, Mr. Moody-Pants. You don't need to ask Jasper if you do"—_'love'_—"her. It's already in front of your eyes, Edward. Look inside your heart. It may sound all cheesy, but it's still very helpful and _true_. Just…" _'Stop being afraid to say that you're in love with her. What's wrong with being in love? Bella wouldn't just leave you alone when you two might become lovers. You know she's better than that. There's a wall between what _you _believe in and what's really the truth—get past it.'_

I sighed, and left Alice, heading down the garage. I got into the Volvo, and Jasper immediately drove out of her fast.

"Alice's right, Edward," Jasper suddenly said. "I may not really understand what you guys were interacting about since some parts were distributed mentally, but I can feel it. I'm not only saying that I agree with Alice because I'm her husband, but because I know it's true. Why can't you see very well that you're in love with her?"

"I don't know, Jasper," I whispered, pained by all of these confusion. "I'm not acclimated to this. I've never experienced anything that's more than family love. I might break her heart if I ever become her lover. I don't know if I can do this…"

"Do you like this feeling?"

"What?"

"Don't stall, Edward. Do you like this feeling—loving Bella?"

"Yes," I answered truthfully. "I—I do."

"Then why? Why are you avoiding it? Love is the most wondrous thing in the whole entire world. And you know I'm speaking from experience. You just can't let her go; you always feel concerned for her when you _do _let her go, even if only for a while. It's like that, Edward. Tell me—do you feel really concerned when you're not with her?"

I nodded.

"Do you wish to see her face every single second?"

I nodded again.

"Do you feel happiness and warmth when you think of her name or hear someone say her name?"

I nodded yet again.

"Do you just want to feel her soft lips against yours?"

"Yes," I replied, feeling bashful.

"You have so many urges, wants, emotions, confusing thoughts, et cetera, et cetera! Love makes you perplexed all the time. 'Does she love me back?' 'If I tell her I love her, will she say it back or push me away?' 'Does she think of me as I think of her?' See, Edward—you have so many questions in your mind, and yet you never have answers. You know why? Because you're not looking deep enough. You're not _trying _to find the answer. And sometimes, you have to look at the person you love just to get that answer. Love is difficult, man. Accept it, embrace it, love it, live it…forever. Don't you want that? Don't you want the feeling of love all the time? Don't you just want to stay with Bella forever and ever?"

"Yes, yes, yes…," I answered slowly. Jasper was beyond right.

"Let's see if this works—do you know that Bella loves you back?"

"Why would she—?"

"I'm doing the inquiries here; _you're _doing the answers—honest answers. Do you know that Bella loves you back?" he repeated.

"No, I don't."

"She smiles at you warmly, correct?"

"…I believe so."

"She forgets the other person when you're there, right?"

"Yes." That time with Alice earlier…

"Do you see this unknown emotion in her eyes when she looks at you?"

"Yes."

"Edward, Bella's in love with you. I know that you want to hear it from her to know that it's true. In your heart, you _desperately _want to know it's true." I didn't realize we're already in the park where Bella and I met.

I looked at him, bewildered.

"Alice." He grinned. Of course…

We both got out of the car and walked to the park bench. I felt a surge of déjà vu spreading throughout my body.

"Edward," Jasper said quietly, "do you want to become pure lovers with Bella? Be honest." _'I don't have to say that since I'm an empath, but still.'_

I thought long and hard about it. Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella—

"Yes."

Jasper smiled. "Well, there you have it." He patted me on the back. "Little Edward's a man now."

I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled with gratitude. "Thank you, Jasper. It means a lot. Really."

"We're not finished yet, though."

I looked at him, confused and waited.

"Say it with true feeling and honesty, and I know that you know what I'm talking about."

I gritted my teeth and rubbed my temple. Why can't I say it? Why is it so hard to say it?

"It may be difficult, but you're strong, Edward. You can do this."

I wanted to say it. I can say it. I needed to say it. Just say it, Edward.

I looked at the park bench where I met Bella. I smiled, remembering the thought. She was so beautiful.

"Thinking of her helps. Just keep on thinking of her," Jasper kept encouraging.

Say it. Say. It. Now.

"Come on, Ed—"

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan…so much…"

-:)-

**OME! He finally said it! Aren't you glad?!**

**If you are one of the authors who have read all of my stories—which I'm really thankful about—then you'll see that I've been putting cuss words. I did that to match Edward's character, and Emmett's, as well. I won't add anything heavier than that, though.**

**I'm sorry for always updating late. The computer moved to my brother's room and now it's hard to use it. Sorry.**

**Review!**

**Monica-san**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here it is:**

_**Bella**_

I didn't really comprehend towards what Edward and Alice were talking about. All I know it was about "following your heart" or something related to that. Was Edward in love with someone? That thought put an ache to my heart.

Yes, I have been in love with Edward ever since I met him at the park. You could say it was "love at first sight." I never really believed in that sort of thing, but now I do. He's just so amazing and…wow. He just makes my heart go _thump _all the time. I'm sure he hears it going crazy what with his enhanced vampire hearing. His room smells like him, too—it's like he's in here with me. I tried to resist myself from smelling his sofa and his CD shelf. Yes, _his CD shelf_—Edward Cullen's officially making me crazy.

"Please tell me my purpose of being here," I pleaded. "I just need to know. I can't spend my time here in Earth not knowing what I'm supposed to be doing here. Please…"

I shivered. It was cold—but it _is _Forks. I once had a memory vision—I don't know why I call it that—of myself in an unknown house. I knew it was Forks. I also remembered that I absolutely detested this place, because it was so wet and cold. Now I don't…for specific reasons…specific _obvious _reasons…concerning an unbelievably gorgeous vampire…

Unconsciously, I looked up at the glass window; it was foggy due to the condensation. All of a sudden, a word was being spelled out. _'L…O…V…E,' _it spelled. I was here for love?

"I—I'm sorry, but I don't understand," I whispered. "What do you mean? I—" I was cut off.

"_If he tells you he loves you, and you say it back, you shall return back to the heavens above," _a soft voice whispered. It was as if he or she was right next to my ear.

"But—but Edward doesn't love me back. How—?"

"_How do you know? Assumptions lead to miscalculations, dear Bella. Time will tell…time will tell… Until then…" _The voice disappeared.

"No," I protested. "I can't leave him. Please, no. I love him so much. How could I leave him? He is my life, my heart, my…everything. Please, please, don't do this. I can't leave him…" I started sobbing.

What am I going to do?

Suddenly, I fell asleep.

--

_**Edward**_

I was greeted by a smug looking pixie. Prepare for a song of "I told you so!" requested by Alice Cullen, sung by Alice Cullen.

'_Well? I'm waiting…,' _she sang irritatingly in her head. _'Come on—say it. You know you want to… Don't make me sing "I told you so".'_

"Oh, I wouldn't want that." I sighed, exasperated. "You were right, I was wrong. Feel any better?"

"I feel refreshed," she joked. "And Bella's asleep right now."

"I wonder if it will be all right—," I started murmuring to myself.

"Yes, it will. She'll definitely feel ecstatic when she wakes up. Now, I'm going to reward my man. Good luck." She pecked my cheek softly. "You're going to need it," she added.

"For what?"

She was blocking me. "Oh, you'll see. Oh, Jazz!" She bounced over to Jasper.

I quickly ran towards my wonderful angel. As I passed by the living room, I saw Esme sketching some designs.

"I trust you," she said warmly as she saw me.

"And I shan't break that trust." I headed up the stairs.

'_Finally, man. May luck be with you. Just don't monopolize her,' _Emmett thought, blocking his thoughts. And surprisingly, Rosalie was dead silent—in her mind.

"Just hurry up and tell her, you moronic vampire," she hissed. "You're making everyone impatient." I was shocked that Esme didn't scold her.

I opened the door to my bedroom, and was greeted by a beautiful, sleeping angel.

I slowly walked towards the sofa. Bella looked so beautiful and peaceful as she slept. There was a soft cotton blanket draped over her. Perhaps it was Esme who did that; I'd have to thank her.

The room was filled with the aroma of freesias and strawberries. That scent was officially my favorite. I enjoyed the scent as I listened to Bella's soft heartbeat; her quiet breathing…her pulse…everything within her…

"Charlie, you shouldn't put too much salt… It'll taste revolting…," Bella suddenly murmured. "I would…know…"

I felt a surge of jealousy run throughout my body. _'Charlie? Who's Charlie? Her past lover? But then again Bella said she never loved anyone in such a way. I wonder who he is…,' _I pondered internally. Despite that, I was amazed. Bella sleep-talked! I could finally have access to her lovely mind since I could never understand what went through it, although it's only a bit and quite incoherent.

"Edward…," Bella breathed.

I almost felt like Alice when she was hyper. She said my name in her sleep. Could she be dreaming about me? Amazing.

"Edward…how does a vampire's bite…feel like…?"

"Oh, Bella, you wouldn't want to know," I absentmindedly blurted out.

"But I want to know," she whined. I could actually hold a conversation with her while she slumbered!

"Well, you shouldn't know."

"Why? Like…I said, I'm…not…scared of…you…" She fell deep asleep.

Those four words were my favorite words other than three certain ones.

I softly kissed Bella's temple. I heard her sigh in contentment. I smiled. She was too adorable.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered sincerely, hoping she could hear me. "I love you…"

It pained me so much. I could say it so smoothly when she was unconscious—but if she's conscious, I don't think I could say it. I was too much of a coward. I made the Cowardly Lion look brave.

'_Persevere, Edward. You're strong'_—that was Jasper.

'_Edward, I love you, but you're an incompetent vampire if you give up'_—Alice.

'_She loves you, Edward. Please grasp that'_—my wonderful mother, Esme.

'_Edward, you love her, she loves you. There is nothing wrong with that, right? You can do it'_—Carlisle.

'_Stop contemplating when you already know the answer, man. You can say it'_—Emmett.

'_Why are you hesitating? It's not hard to say "I love you," you know!'_—Rosalie, of course.

"Why are you guys telling me to say it already when she's asleep?!" I hissed very quietly so I wouldn't disturb Bella.

'_Sorry, Edward.'_

'_I'm just giving you advice, Mr. Grumpy-Pants.'_

'_I know, dear Edward. Just be brave.'_

'_My apologies, Edward.'_

'_Whoops. Forgive me, dude—I was unaware.'_

'_Don't you get angry at us!'_

My family—what could I do without them?

--

It was already 8:00 am. Alice told me Bella should be waking up by now. So then I waited.

Her eyelids suddenly fluttered open, showing me her beautiful chocolate orbs. There she is. She was stunned at first, blushing, looked very sad, and then she smiled wonderfully.

"Good morning, Edward," she whispered, her voice a bit groggy.

I smiled softly at her. "Good morning, Bella. How was your slumber? Any good dreams?" I implied, referring to last night's unconscious conversation.

She blushed hard. "I—I slept well. As for my dreams…well…it was nothing…" She sounded nervous. Perhaps she knew what I was implying about.

"Oh, really?" I said playfully. "Then why were you talking to me while you were sleeping? Don't tell me you had an unknown ability to interact with people while sleeping."

"I had a dream…about my father cooking," she mumbled.

"Charlie?"

"How do you know?"

"Remember, Bella—you sleep-talk."

"Oh. Right."

"Well, carry on."

"I sometimes have memories of my family and me—I call them 'memory visions.' I remember my father, Charlie, was horrid at cooking. He was about to put a cup full of salt in the dish he was making." She laughed softly, remembering the dream; though her eyes were filled with sadness.

"You miss him."

"Yes, very much. Including my mother, Renée. She was a beautiful woman—beautiful but erratic. One of her friends told me that I looked a lot like her, but I never thought so, for my mother was excruciatingly gorgeous." I was about to object, but refrained myself. "I'm like my father in the inside—awkward, shy, et cetera. It's strange, I don't really remember anything about me, but I remember my parents a lot."

"Perhaps it was because you spent so many moments with them, inside you couldn't bear to forget them. It's natural, Bella."

"Yes, I know. I don't remember how they died, though. I've been trying to remember, but I just can't seem to find out…" She looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. You're feeling sad because you're hearing this tragic story. I'll stop."

"No," I whispered. "Keep on talking—I like your life story. It is very intriguing."

"If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?"

I hesitated, and then replied, "Yes, though it might bore you."

"I doubt it." Then she took a deep breath. "You could say I had the perfect family, Edward—but I didn't. At times, my mother and father fought. My mother would say, 'I am sick of this place, Charlie! I can't just stay here confined for the rest of my life!' Then my father would reply, 'You just want to run away with your _friend_, Phil! You seem to have a liking towards him!' I'm always there listening to their arguments, sobbing. They loved me dearly, so they never left each other.

"My father was really close to the Blacks, especially Ephriam Black." I growled, but she didn't notice; she was too engrossed in her life story. "He was head of a tribe or something like that. He also had a close, _young_ friend, Abhay Black, and my father wanted me to be betrothed to him. I didn't even know him, so I declined. My mother was there to support me, also thinking that this idea was preposterous and unnecessary. My father just wanted me to be happy, but how could I be happy with someone I didn't know and didn't love? That caused a lot of altercations and pain. Eventually my father stopped pestering me about it. He finally agreed with my mother about me finding my own love. I didn't know if it was whether he saw the light or that Abhay Black died of a sickness." She smiled softly. "My mother stopped seeing Phil, and she and my father stopped fighting, as well. I was happy—until they died. That's all I remember."

"Ephriam Black?"

"You know him?"

"Yes. Once when my family and I were hunting—Alice and Jasper weren't with us yet—he and his tribe came and stopped us. Apparently we were hunting on their land. Carlisle made a treaty with them: If we ever step on their land, or bite a human, they will automatically come and ambush us. And if we didn't break that treaty, they promised they wouldn't expose us vampires. According to myths, vampires and werewolves are enemies. That's true. Who would like a putrid smelling dog?" I grimaced.

"So…you actually know a werewolf?" she asked.

"The ones in the past, unfortunately. I don't know about the ones living right now, though. I do know Billy Black, Ephriam's grandson. He's currently the head of the Quileute tribe here in Forks. Perhaps some werewolves are inhabited here."

"Why do you despise werewolves? I don't think they're that bad."

"Well, you're an angel, so you don't really inhale their foul smell when you're adjacent to them, nor do you hate them. I guess my kind and their kind have felt contempt towards each other for generations it's bound to affect the present vampires and dogs."

"Wow. I'd hate to be in between that. It's a good thing I'm Switzerland."

I laughed. "Oh, you're such a lucky angel."

"I have my own enemies, though," she said seriously.

"For instance…?" I pressed.

"Demons, people who don't believe in angels, and rebels. Even though we seem impeccable, we still have to protect ourselves from them."

"Demons? There's such thing as demons? Like vampires?" I joked, though I was quite serious, as well.

"Only the bad ones. The Volturi, for example." She gritted her teeth a bit.

"You know them? They're the most powerful ancient coven in Italy. I couldn't believe they're your enemies, too." I guess the Volturi's intimidating to all species.

"Yeah, they are. Some like to capture angels that have duties here on Earth, so they could force their power out of them. It's so horrible."

"Then I shall protect to you from them. Did you know that Carlisle used to be a part of that wretched coven?"

"I didn't know that."

"Yes, he was." Then I realized Bella was still a bit human. "Are you hungry? I'm sorry; I'm keeping you from breakfast."

"Oh, you don't have—"

"Humor me, Bella." I started to gently place her on my back.

"Fine. But during our date, you'll tell me your story," she relented; I could imagine her pouting. She pressed her cheek on my cheek.

"Date?"

I felt her cheek burn. "Y-Yes. I'm asking you out on a date."

"Then I accept," I announced. "We'll go to wherever you want."

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled.

I'll make sure this date will be fun for Bella and me.

-:)-

**Oh, my gosh, I've finally posted up this stupid chapter! I'm sorry this was super, super late! You see, the computer broke down, and my brother deleted my document and I had to start again, and I just suddenly found out that my computer has six months to live. I know it sounds uncanny; it's like it has cancer or something. Ugh, I'm so stressed out, and I don't know why.**

**Oh, Abhay Black is a made-up character of mine. He's not real. His name's Indian, though. :D  
**

**Please review!**

**Monica-san**


	9. Chapter 9

I decided to go to the beach with Bella since she didn't know where to go. Alice informed me that it would be sunny for a while, but I told her I wanted to show Bella how we looked in the sunlight.

And I also decided to surprise her—even though she hates surprises.

"Can you tell me now?" Bella asked for the umpteenth time.

"No."

"Just _one little hint_."

"No, Isabella."

"Don't call me that; it's annoying."

"That's why I still do address you as such."

She pouted and started complaining to herself. With my heightened hearing, I heard everything she muttered.

"Doesn't he know I hate surprises? Geez, he's so demanding. I know you're listening, Edward. He calls me stubborn, but look at _him_. Mr. Hypocrite. Stop eavesdropping. I had an eerie feeling about this, yet I don't listen to it. Stupid. Eavesdropping is very bad." She glared at me.

"I'm not demanding," I complained playfully. "I'm just…persuasive." I gave her a seductive wink.

She blushed hard. "Stop seducing me! It's not fair! You get everything you want with one little seductive act! You're _so _lucky you're attractive."

"I'm flattered. I never knew everything I do is seductive. Is that why your heart always beats hyperactively whenever you're around me?"

"Maybe. What's it to ya'?"

I chuckled. "I can't believe you're quoting the sponge cartoon."

She gasped. "Hey! Number one: It's called _'Spongebob Squarepants.' _Number two: What's wrong with quoting humorous animations?"

"Well, nothing's wrong with it. You watch that show?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. You're just ninety-some years old and you still watch that."

"It wasn't even alive during my time!"

I laughed. "Alive?"

"Stop taunting me!" She pouted.

"I'm sorry, angel," I said sincerely. I let go of the steering wheel and hugged her.

"Edward!" Bella yelled, panicking. "What are you doing?!"

"Hugging you. You're so soft."

"That—that's not what I meant! The wheel! Why are you letting go of the wheel?! Do you want us to die?! I mean, we're dead already, but I don't want to die and go somewhere else! But I don't know where that place is! Ed—!" I covered her mouth.

"Bella, you're overreacting. We're here already," I said calmly, stifling my laughter.

She blinked and looked around. "…Oh. You could've told me!" Then she turned confused. "A beach? But it's sunny! You're going to get hurt!"

"Aw, you're so concerned about me. But that's a stereotype. We won't burn or anything ridiculous like that."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "I'm being concerned for you, and you think it's ridiculous. I am hurt." Her eyes looked downcast.

I felt ashamed, so I reached over and hugged her again. "I'm sorry, Bella," I murmured in her soft hair. "Please, please forgive me."

She giggled. "You're so cute, Edward." She pecked my lips softly. I froze; she blushed. "Wa—Was that you're li-lips?" she stuttered.

"Y-Yes."

"I—I'm sorry, Edward! I thought that was your cheek. I didn't see, and I—" I stopped her by pecking her lips. I felt this tingly sensation.

"It's fine, Bella; after all we're on a _date_," I assured her.

"R-Right…"

I went out of my car and opened the door for Bella. She smiled beautifully at me, and I took her hand. We began to walk on the sandy beach.

"This place seems so secluded," Bella murmured. She looked at me with big, curious eyes. "Is it okay to be here?"

"Yes," I answered. "It's really cold at this time, so nobody comes to the beach anymore. Even the sun may not cool you down. Speaking of the sun…" It was peeking out of the cloud.

Then I sparkled.

Bella gasped in astonishment. She was smiling hugely. She started to trace my face; I leaned into her touch.

"Amazing…" She giggled. "We've been saying that word a lot."

I smiled. "Yes, indeed."

I started to tell Bella my story. I was afraid she might get bored, but she wasn't. She looked absolutely intrigued. She asked me if I missed my parents, and I told her I did, but I don't remember them much.

Bella gripped my hand tighter. "Let's go walk somewhere far. I want us to be alone." She bit her lip, as if she was thinking about something sad.

"Sure, angel."

We walked far away, but still near the beach. We found a small little cave nearby. We decided to sit under it for shelter. Bella's still quite human.

"Feeling comfy?" I asked when she sat in between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I feel very comfortable," she said softly. "So…this is a date."

"Yes, this is a date. I've never experienced one. I always thought the atmosphere would be horribly mundane. But with you it's far from that."

She looked back and smiled at me. "Ditto, Edward." She leaned back on my chest. It was like we were connected.

We just enjoyed the silence and each other's company. This feeling makes me feel happy, just being here with the person you loved.

"_Just tell her, Edward. She loves you…" _I remember Alice told me that before we left. I really do want to tell her…just not right now.

"Edward," Bella murmured, "do you think this is meant to be—us being together?"

"At times, I believe in fate, so yes, I think this is meant to be. It's like we're supposed to meet each other, right? We met at a park, and we immediately felt something magical, you could say."

"Magical… Yes, that could be the word, though it could also be a _miracle_. Meeting you was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, Edward. I literally never met anyone like you." She turned around so we were facing each other. Her eyes were burning with…love? "You just make me feel so elated. I want to be with you forever and ever—and that could be possible." She laughed softly. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, Bella. I feel the same way about you." Her eyes lit up. "You are the most astonishing woman I have ever met. When I'm away from you, I feel this deep sadness within me, which irks Jasper." She giggled. "I, too, want to be with you forever and ever. This emotion I'm feeling for you…I know now. I am such an idiot for not looking deep enough. My family had to keep on telling me what I'm feeling for me. What I'm trying to say is…" Tears started to pour down her face. "Bella, I love you."

She sobbed. "No…please…no…"

Does she not love me back? "Forgive me, Bella. I didn't mean to make you cry. It's completely all right if you don't return these feelings I have for you." My voice broke.

She touched my cheek lightly. "You misinterpreted, Edward." Her eyes were sparkling with tears. She smiled lovingly, but she looked very sad. "I love you, too."

I smiled hugely, and hugged her tightly. "Oh, I was afraid you didn't, love."

She hiccupped. "Who wouldn't love you?"

"I'm touched by your pure kindness." I let go and kissed her. She was shocked, but then kissed me back. This was indeed an absolute miracle.

"I love you so, so much," Bella whispered as we let go. "I didn't say it because I was also afraid you didn't feel the same way."

"Well, it seems we're both wrong." I hugged her again. "It seems my whole entire family was right. Alice would never forget about this, and neither would I. I am an idiot."

"Yes, you are—a very handsome one, at that." She kissed my cheek softly. "You're _my _idiot."

"And you're _my _angel."

She laid her head on my chest and wrapped my arms tightly and securely around her, showing that this beautiful angel here is _mine_.

Though…I have a feeling that she won't be mine forever.

* * *

**I'm sorry this was super short. I've been getting too much writer's block, you see. And to be honest, I'm getting pretty bored with this story. I don't know why, though. I'll try to find some ideas in my stupid cranium for you guys.**

**Spoiler: This story's almost ending.**

**Please review. And I'm sorry for always having excuses.**

**Monica-san.**


End file.
